


MerMay Shance prompts

by Metalotaku



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairytale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Mermaid, Alternate Universe - Pirates, Dark Shiro - Freeform, Kidnapping, King Shiro, Langst, M/M, MerMay, Mermaids, Merman Shiro, Mermen, Nudity, Ocean, Pirate Lance, Pirates, Prince Keith, Sea Witch - Freeform, Witch Lance (Voltron), alternate universe - avian, coast, flying fish, god lance, god shiro, mer lance, mer shiro, merman, pirate shiro, stellar sea eagle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 16:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 33,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18781924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalotaku/pseuds/Metalotaku
Summary: prompts taking from @justshance on tumblr for mermay.1-23, 25-26 are officially up and complete. if anyone wants to suggest some warnings that you think i missed let me know.all of these are also up for grabs if anyone wants to use them to do their own work from the concept or just rewrite my own and continue it.





	1. sea and sky

Shiro is a stellar sea eagle, his large black and white feathered wings springing from his back. He has large taloned feet for grabbing onto the rock cliffs that he calls home or the sparse ocean battered trees resting on top of the cliffs. A cave in the side of it made into his home. His perch allows him to easily catch the thermals over the ocean for hunting. His kind hunting with spears, to bows, or a few even have upgraded to crossbows allowing them to keep further and further distance from the water, as few predators can spring from the water, but none from the air outside their own kind. Shiro was very proud of his perch and home. But it’s views and access to the ocean not the only thing that made it so alluring and perfect for shiro. As the sparkling glint appearing and disappearing from sight not to far from the coast caught shiro’s eyes as it flickered in and out of view, shiro grabbed his waist bag, and short spear. Easily diving off his cliff to catch a thermal ot pull him out to sea to wear the light kept catching his calling day star as he liked to call him. He came down to skim the water with his toes just before climbing once more a few feet above the surface to allow room for lance, his beautiful blue and sparkling flying fish mer to clear the surface and glide under him. His fins extended like shiro’s own wings. The glossy membrane shining bright in the sun. Lance looking over his shoulder to grin brightly at shiro. Shiro smiling down on him from above. The two joining each other in the hunt and taking time to just enjoy each others company in flight with tender touches and skims. Both taking a break on an exposed sandbar to share in a meal and a few not so tender touches and kisses before parting ways. Lance shiro felt really made his roost home, even if his star belonged to the ocean and him to the sky. The two could and would meet just like their elements. He loved his home and loved lance even more.


	2. ocean breeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (direct continuation of chapter 1)

The breeze was blowing in from the ocean. Much like the tide, bringing with it the warm air thermals from the heated water. Shiro kept his wings spread to feel the wind press into his feathers. As he looked out over the water. Spotting his favorite flying fish mer skimming the water’s surface. Using that same sea breeze to bring him closer to his feathery love. shiro ‘s grip tightened around the blue sapphire and pearl necklace he held protectively to his chest just over his heart, that soared at the sight of the mer and the anticipation for the answer to the question he was going to ask him in the mer seconds it would take to descend to the waves below and into the arms of his beautiful mer.


	3. Turning tides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pirate lance, shiro is the mer.

“Land ahoy!” heard across the deck of the pirate ship from the crows nest. The high stress hussle and bussle on deck slowing just enough to look out to the horizon before most going back to preparing for the coming battle. A few keeping a sharp eye on the empires armada under commander sendak, that was on their tail and gaining. The ship having already taking some damage to it’s sails from a storm before the dreaded armada had come up on them. One deck hand however was frozen at the sight of the island.   
“Captain there must be a mistake, that’s the black cove!” the pirate yelled out to his captain, drawing a few more eyes to the approaching island. It’s large and protective cove a blue so dark it appeared black. Small rocky outcroppings leading from the edge of the tight crescent moon shape, like the teeth of a beast waiting to clamp down on it’s prey. 

“No mistake. We just have to make it to the cove before empire.” Lance shouted back from the wheel. 

The deck became engulfed in shouting. “Are you daft?”

“The isle of monsters will be the death of us.”

“Sendak will feed all of us to Davy Jones or the creatures will.”

“We will be trapped in the cove.”

“Everyone calm down. I've been here before or have you lot forgotten who your caption is.” Lance said snuggly grin growing the closer they get to the darkened water. 

“Trust in the great caption Lancion conquer of the sea, and defeater of Davy Jones, here at this very spot.” Hunk spouted cheerily from the lower deck.

“Now is not the time for fisherman's tails Hunk.” A member of the screw scowled at him. 

“They are far from fisherman's tails I assure you.” Lance crowded back with a victorious laugh as the reached the first out cropping. “Trust me. We will not only survive this battle but rain victorious. The sea is only full of friends here.” He turned to his first mate. “Allura take the wheel. Hunk get below. Once we reach the center turn hard to Port. All Guns ready to Port.” Lance shouted. Hunk shouting the command to those below deck. 

Sendai ships would come up on them quick once they reached the interior of the cove. 

“And what will you be doing oh mighty caption.” A new recruit hissed as Lance ran past all hands on deck to the bowsprit. 

“Calling for aid!” He shouted back before grabbing tight to the rope attached before pulling a necklace from his shirt. A soft glow coming from a heart shaped clam shell as the charm. He brought the necklace gently to his lips for a warm kiss closing his eyes as he whispered to it. “I returned my love. Just as I promised. But I need your aid once more.” He let go of the necklace to drop into the blackened sea water just as allura pitched the ship as directed. He held on for dear life not to be thrown. Once the port side came about to face the three empire ships. The lead one turning to face at her guns. Once most of her broad side faced their own he shouted. “Fire the cannons!” Hunk repeating him to those below. The 4 guns firing nearly as one. “Continue firing till she meets Davy Jones. Prepare the starboard cannons!” The two flagships started a slow circle to surround the pirate ship on all sides. A shot from the lead ship struck the base of the bowsprit sending Lance falling into the sea below. Allura and hunk both shouted out to their friend. Several crew yelling man overboard. But with all the fighting and heavy smoke from the enemy ship. None could move to their captains aid. Fearing him lost to Davy Jones locker, when he didn't resurface. That was even thought more so when two dark shadows appeared in the water behind the enemies two flag ships. One nearing the size of the smallest ship the other larger than even sendak's lead ship. Waves surging up above them as they rose out of the water to reveal two faint leviathans of the deep. Mers, the smallest in shades of red purple and black with wicked teeth and claws with a stone blade the length of the main mast. Which it brought down on a flagship. The even larger creature in purple and black hues missing an arm a scared stump where it once was, brought it's clawed hand down on the flag ship tilting and dumping it's too deck crew mostly into the sea. On his shoulder sopping wet with a bright grin and sword drawn was there captain Lance. 

“Perfect timing love.” Lance placed a kiss to the mers cheek. “Mind dropping me off on that far ship over there and giving my girl a nudge. I think it's time to end this.”

The mer gave the captain a kiss of his own before picking him up in his hand to place gently down upon his own ship. 

“Love no the other ship.” Lance huffed pointing at sendak's ship.

“Dangerous no. Safe. Sink.”

“I can fight.”

“food.” The red mer said. Looking to Lance's mate. 

“Feast.” The one arm mer said before turning his sights on the last empire ship.


	4. Sea witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sea witch lance merman shiro

Lance sat out on the beach beside a tide pool. Using his magic to pull and push at the small body of water. Tossing the shells, and seaglass about with his pull. He finally stopped to watch as the debri came to still on the sandy bottom. A heart shaped clam shell and red coral, rocks, and sea glass. All the red bringing a furrow to Lance's brow. He turned to the ocean and reached out with his magic, he smells the blood on the ocean spray just as his magic touches the cloud in the water. Lance wastes no time climbing to his feet and sprinting over the waters surface to the source. A bright blue light glowing with each step. The source of the omen not that far from the shore in as little as a meter of water. He finds a mer scales dark with an incandescent purple sheen where the light meets them on the surface and long black hair. He's missing an arm the source of most of the blood. But not all. The mer had netting wrapped around parts of his body digging into scales. Lance delicately used his magic to pull the mer to the surface and magically tethered them together. Allowing Lance to make a made dash with the mer to his home on the coast. 

Lance house was more of a beach cottage. Sitting atop a sea cliff with a water cave settled securely underneath. Cut off from the ocean at low tide. The cave is where Lance got the mer settled. Using the little fire magic he knew to light the oils lamps around the cave. Once he had light he set to the task of stopping the blood flow from what was left of the mers arm. The witch removed one of his sash belts and wrapped it around the mers stump. On the last cinch of the belt the mer jerked, eyes opening minutely to lock his gaze with the witch. 

“It's ok. You're safe now. I won't hurt you. The ocean sent me to help you. Try to rest. Once the bleeding stops I need to get supplies to heal you from my home. I will not be long. You're safe here.”

The dark colored mer reached out to grasp Lance's arm just above his wrist, with a surprising amount of force considering his condition. Lance's eye began to glow a soft blue as he used the sea water soaked into his sash to cinch it even tighter. The mer's eyes widen for a moment before drooping again. In the cave's pool the cloud of red was slowly dissipating with each wave creating over the entrance. 

“Rest beautiful. I will care for you.” With the blood flow stemmed the mers grip loosened till it fell away into the water and his eyes fell closed once more. Lance wastes no time running to his house to collect what he'd need for treating the mer and a pair of shears to clear the netting from his body. 

When the mer awoke the next day it was to find his more superficial wounds healed though scattered over, from where the net had cut into his scales and fins. A strong salve embedded into the tender wound that was once his arm, wrapped tightly with a soft glowing sea fronds he'd never seen before. And lastly the witch who had rescued him. Asleep half in the water head pooled on the shore resting on a floating pillow being gently rocked by the surf.


	5. Coral reef

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> black tip reef shark mer shiro and keith  
> cleaner wrasse mer lance  
> cleaner shrimp mer coran  
> cleaner wrasse sanda

“Hello, please can someone help me?” The black tip reef shark mer called out into the reef as he made his way a little deeper into the cluster of corals and sponges. He held his one good to the upper shoulder of his stump. A small cloud of red spilling from his fingers and cut along his face. A few others along his body that was littered with old scars. “Please. I need help. I was told to come here to find it. 

Lance watched with others of his community from the safety of the corals to the sharks pleas. He made a move to go out into the open, but was grabbed by another cleaner wrasse mer. 

“What are you doing?” Sanda hissed at him. “He is a predator and an outsider. Leave him to the tide.”

“He is hurt, and in need of help. Do we not help him because he is not from our reef?” Lance asked. “We help other predators.”

“We help those from our community. Who know should they turn on us they will not be helped again. There is nothing to stop an outsider from doing so. They will just move on to the next reef.” Sanda pointed out in a tone you would use to remind a the water is wet. 

Lance puffed out his chest as he patted his work bag. “It is in the nature of a predator to kill, just as it is my nature to help.” with that lance darted out into the open behind the shark. The shark mer turning to the disturbance in the water. “I can help you. In exchange for things you no longer need and not eating me.” lance said once the shark’s eyes were on him. His last sentence said with a nervous grin. He cringed a bit when the shark jerked back in it’s slow movement towards him.

“I won’t eat you.” the shark’s brows drawn tight in a pained puzzle. The shark eye up the much smaller mer. Nearly a quarter his own size. “I…” he was cut off.

“Good then we are in agreement.” the smaller wrasse mer flitted up to the shark with a lack fear. “I’m not the best medic. But afraid i have to do. Let me see that shoulder.” the shark pulled back. 

“No, not me. I’m fine…”

“You are bleeding all over the place is does that slash on your face mess with your smeller?” he asked scrunching up his face just an arms length from the shark. 

The shark let out a huff. “It does, but i know i am bleeding. But my friend needs help more. I will be fine.”

“And where is your friend?” lance asked looking around drifting in a slow circle moving up in the water column to get a better view.

The shark winced at that. “He is not here. He couldn’t make the swim. Please, come with me to help him.” the shark asked. 

The wrasse mer looked nervously from the shark to the coral cluster he knew sanda was hiding in. before shaking his head and squaring his shoulders. He met the sharks eyes and gave a determined nod. “Of coarse. Show me to the person who needs help and i will help to the best of my abilities.”

The shark mer swam up to the wrasse with a warm smile. “Thank you. Please follow me. My name is shiro.”

“Lance.” the wrasse mer said with a small smile of his own, pressing closely to the sharks side near his belly keeping behind his pectoral fins and out of arm's reach. “Lead the way big guy.” the two kept close as the shark booked it to open water, lance keeping up thankfully by stay in the streamline of the shark’s body as it cut through the water with great speed despite his injuries. When ever he couldn’t keep pace he’d reach out tentatively and grab the shark’s pectoral fin. Shiro would only glance over his shoulder at the motion to make sure the wrasse stayed with him. “What is your friends name?” lance asked after a short time passed but he was much farther from home than he had ever been. 

“Keith. He is also a shark, but smaller than me. Young.” shiro answered. “Thank you. For agreeing to help me. And trusting me. I know it seemed like a trick or a trap to ask you to leave the safety of your home with a stranger.”

“Trust is earned and traded.” lance recited his lesson from his favorite teacher the shrimp mer coran. “But help can be freely given should one choose. And i have chosen to follow my nature to help those in need. And you are in need.” lance gave a light squeeze to the shark’s fin. “Maybe should you and your friend not eat me, we can work on trading trust.”

“You have earned my trust already lance.” the shark answered sincerely. “Neither of us will harm you.” 

“Are we close?”

“Yes there.” shiro pointed to a cluster of dead and bleached coral. Between it and the rocks they had made a rather large cave under the debris. Inside was a shark mer with longer dark hair curled up in aganony. A bloody gash seeping red into the water from his cheek. The larger mer quickly settling in around his friend. “Keith i’m back. I brought help.” shiro turned back to look to lance who was hovering at the entrance to the cave nervously. The soft pleading gaze from shiro bringing him closer to the other shark who was thrashing wildly every few minutes.

“My name is lance and i’m going to do my best to make you feel better.” he said softly opening his bag and pulling out a snail shell with a hollow urchin spin from a hole in it’s center. Moving closer to press it to the sick sharks back near his gills. 

The shark jerked back and growled. Causing the smaller mer to drift away from him. “What is a runt like you going to do?” it growled.

“Keith…”

“Everything i can. You just have to let me.” lance said back sternly. “Can you tell me what’s wrong since you can insult me.”

“Poisoned.” the smaller shark growled, while the larger said it more softly. 

“By something you ate or something stung you?” Lance asked quickly pulling out a deep round shell and a coral cone with a rounded bottom. 

“Maybe if i eat you, i’ll feel better!” the smaller shark snapped thrashing in pain again. 

“Keith stop!” shiro snapped at his friend before turning to lance, “ please, he didn’t... he won’t…” but he stopped as lance swam up easily to the smaller shark and pulled his eye lid open to look into his eyes.

“Answer the question mullet. I can’t make a remedy unless i know which. And what did it.” lance pulled the shark’s ear before smearing a salve onto the wound on his cheek from another clam shell in his bag. 

“Stung.” he quipped bitterly. Wincing at the stinging wound and manhandling.

“By what or who?” 

“A lionfish mer tried to take our cave.” shiro answered instead. “We fought, but keith was stung.”

Lance smiled and patted keith’s unmarred cheek. “See not so hard. I have what i need to take care of that. Was it your face here that got stung?”

“No my clasper did.” keith snarked sarcastically. 

“Well either way wouldn’t be much of a loss for you i’m sure.” lance sassed back settling into the sand and pulling a few things from his bag to place into his shell and began to crush with his coral. Ignoring keith’s growling. “Shiro can you catch a small flounder or white fish? Something bland? It will help the medicine go down easier for your friend.” he didn’t even look up from his work. Even as keith thrashed again. 

“Yes i can but…”

“Go it’s ok. I’m here to help. After he is free of the toxins i’ll give you both a through check up teeth and parasites and all your little cuts. He’s too sick to stomach me as he is.” lance said with a smile at the calmer shark. 

“I wouldn’t be able to stomach you if i was starving.” Keith shot back. 

“I take it back. How about the nastiest sea squirt you can find. Really make this medicine taste like parrotfish poop. 

Shiro smiled at the fiery little wrasse, giving a light chuckle before heading out to collect a meal for his friend. Shiro returned with enough to feed all three of them. Helping lance to force feed keith who swore it was poisoned by the wrasse to kill him faster. Lance saying the initial sting was making him have hallucinations or it was part of his permanently damaged brain since he hallucinates his hair being in style. Shiro laughing it off as keith being a picky eater. But they did get him to take the med. The trashing had become far less intense just minutes after. Shiro invited lance to stay the night with them in their cave after he treated shiro’s wounds. The rest could wait till the next day, and he’d swim lance all the way home. Lance agreed wholeheartedly, snuggling up under the sharks fin for the night. .


	6. Sink or swim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pirate shiro  
> prince keith  
> pirate sendak  
> pirate haxus  
> mer lance  
> mer coran

Shiro tested the bindings on his arms again, ignoring the taunts from most of the crew behind him. He made sure to glare daggers at sendak standing with his sword at the end of the plank on his ship. “Come now champion, even you must know when you’ve lost.” sendak stomped on the plank making it shake. “Take your defeat like a man.”

“Men face their foes sendak. They don’t sneak about in the dark and take innocent hostages.” shiro bit back. 

Sendak and haxus his new first mate sneared. “Winning is all that matters. You are just lucky that your first mate is worth more alive than dead. Or keith would be joining you in davy jones locker. Despite my word.” sendak taunted, getting snickers and laughs from his loyal crew. Keith himself struggling harder against his binds. Tied to the mast with rope and chain. Secrete to his lineage revealed not of his own accord.

“Says the coward still hiding behind others.” shiro said boldy throwing his shoulders back and head held tall. “You’ve fallen to be me before and knew you would again. And next we meet i will take your head, and my ship back.”

“Well again for you must be your next life champion.” sendak mocked before cutting the rope securing the plank and allowing shiro’s weight to pull both down to the ocean below.

Shiro hit the water feet first, gravity sending him further from the surface at first, and into a tumble as the plank hit him in the water. His bound arms preventing him from successfully pulling himself back to the surface. His boots filled with water hindering his kicks. Not that it stopped shiro from trying. But he was quickly running out of breath. The last of his consciousness slipping the last thing he sees is the face of a blue eyed angel floating in the water. Figuring it to be his head shiro releases his breath. 

Shiro awakes to a pounding headache but air filling his lungs much to his surprise. The source of what woke him very evident as it makes him wince at it’s volume. 

“Coran are you sure he’s going to be ok? Like no permanent damage? He has no gills and he filled up his lungs with water. They can’t do that right? So doing so would cause something bad.”

“And it did. But we got it all out in time lance. Calm down. I know what i’m doing. I’ve treated humans before. Give me a little credit.” coran sassed his young companion.

“You aren’t going to tell on me to my mom right? Or worse veronica. They’d freak if they knew i saved a human from drowning.” lance answered a worried tone to his voice boarding on terror.

“I won’t tell if you don’t. Just be sure to keep the human quiet. And i’ll keep the others away tell them i have you cleaning up my collection. Tomorrow after night fall though you need to get him back to the surface and out of cave.” coran answered cherrily.

“Why would i need to keep him quiet? He’s out cold.” lance asked puzzled.

“I’m awake now actually.” shiro groaned bringing a hand to his. Ok with expressing his consciousness now that he knew he was with people helping him. He slowly sat up keeping his eyes closed. “Why do you keep calling me huma…” shiro opened his eyes and froze. The two before him were an older orange and yellow colored mer with matching orange hair and mustache, and the angel he had seen when he thought he was at his end with the tail of a blue and white fish. “Oh.” he finally spoke softly.

“Oh he says after seeing his savior is a mer.” coran teased before patting lance on the shoulder. “I’ll keep the shoal away. But keep it down lad.” with that coran slid back into the water and disappeared beneath it’s surface. The blue mer sitting the shallows of the gentle beach of the cave. Shiro just out of the reach of the water.

“Uh, hi. My names lance.” the blue mer said holding out a hand the other tucked behind his head. “I kind found you all wrapped up in flotsam and drowning. Hope it wasn’t to presumptuous of me to uh save you.”

“Shiro.” shiro took the mer’s hand in his own with a grateful smile. “Thank you for saving me.”

“It was no trouble.” lance hunched into his shoulders. “Well not yet. Haven’t been caught yet. Coran had a human lover. So he.. He’s a clam. Once you’re well enough to hold your breath for a bit i’ll do my best to get you back to other humans.”

“That is very kind of you.” shiro gave a thoughtful snort. “I thought when i saw you, you were an angel. Maybe you are, just should’ve pictured angels with fins instead of wings.” shiro smiled wider as the the mer blushed at the words ducking a bit towards the water.

“How about food. Humans eat fish right? You leave all those nets about and hooks. I’ll just go get us some dinner. Be right back.” with those parting words lance dove into the water disappearing below the surface leaving a smiling shiro on a beach in an underwater cave who knew where.


	7. Moonlit waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one has langst.  
> sacrifice  
> moon god shiro  
> merman lance  
> creation story for the stars and moon

Shiro awoke with a yawn and a stretch. The eclipse giving him a short time to rest and recharge away from prying eyes of the mortals below. A short nap if you were. Many worshipped him on the earth, relying on his light to guide them. With his added boost of energy Shiro followed his glow to the sea surface, wanting to see those who worshipped him up close with the added energy, able to perform a few miracles for them should they need it. He headed first to a mer tribe who worshipped him steadily and had become his favorite from the moment a mother had lifted her newborns babe to the heavens for him to shine down upon. The babes scales a dark blue, the color of the empty sky he in habituated with a scattering of white twinkling like pearls scattered on the beach or diamonds on the land. And when the child had opened his eyes to gaze upon the moon god for the first time, shiro had been frozen at the sight of the ocean blue looking so mesmerized back at him. Shiro had been mesmerized back. And how bestowed gifts and favor upon the child. The child was very dutiful and loyal. Top contributor to the tribes shrine to Shiro and visitor. Shiro was not ashamed to say he enjoyed every minute watching the mer grow and become an even more beautiful adult full of life, joy, and kindness. His love for his pod and others they came across showed no bounds or limits. His acts of kindness always bringing a smile to his face. 

That’s why the sight shiro came down to at the shrine caused him such confusion and fury. His favorite most beautiful follower was tied and bound to a tangle of flotsam. His skin marred with sunburns and his beautiful scales that had shiro’s attention at first sight dry and flaking. His breathing was shallow and only through his limited lungs. Eyes closed tight in pain, maybe even blindness from the sun. shiro feared his little starfish had died at first sight. Nearily sending shiro into a fury till he heard the labored breath from him. Just that little bit of air softer than an ocean breeze bring shiro to his side. He untangled the mer while lifting him delicately into his arms. “Oh lance. My little starfish please, can you speak to me? You don’t have to open your eyes. Just a word please. Let me know you are still here.”

“Shiro?” Lance rasped. His voice horse from being so dry. A twinge of a smile peaked at the corners of his mouth. A twinge brought itself to shiro heart at the sight. A shadow of the smiles lance always beamed at him when he hung in the sky. “You returned.”

“Of course I did. I always do. And I always will Lance, for you. You just need to hang on. I need to get you to Allura. She can heal you. You’ll be safe and well then.” Shiro felt his little starfish’s life force slowly leaking in his arms. The life goddess could stop it from flowing out. 

Lance struggled but managed to open his eyes and gaze adoringly at the god. With the same look he had when he was just a guppy. “It’s ok.” lance coughed his body jerking in shiro’s arms. He carefully lowered lance’s head into the water so it could try to soothe his throat and wet his tightly clamped gills on his neck. “I just hoped to lay eyes on you once more. It was all worth it to quell your anger and see you return to us.” 

“My little starfish i don’t understand. Who did this to you. I will make them pay dearly for harming you.” shiro said bring his head down to press his forehead to the mers. The coolness of the moon’s skin soothing to the burns maring his mer. 

“No one harmed me. I volunteered.” 

“You what?” shiro asked even more confused.

“The priest said we had angered you. That is why you fell away from the sky and hid your light from us the past night. And one must be sacrificed to make amends for wronging you. Someone you had shown favor to. So i volunteered, to save the others, to bring you back. To see you again. Everything would be ok if i saw you again. Was i good enough shiro? Did i please you?”

“Oh lance,” shiro closed his eyes as tear tracks flowed down his cheeks devastation flowing out of him darking the water where his light would have brightened it before. “Your life, your joy, your kindness always pleased me. Never your death. I was never prepared for it thinking you still had time. Knowing I was the cause is the furthest from pleasing.”

“I’m sorry I failed you shiro.” Lance said quietly tears beading at the corners of his eyes to dissolve into the water.

“You have not failed me little starfish. I have failed you.” Shiro kissed his head moving towards Allura’s domain with his devoted. “I was never mad. I was resting yesterday. You did nothing wrong.” Shiro turned away to try to hide his fury. “Your priest was jealous of your status in my eyes and manipulated you. You were favored and he was not, so he wished to remove you. But it will not gain him favor, he has done nothing but gain my wrath.”

“No, please. Do not confuse his ignorance with malice shiro. Many were confused and lost without your light. Please don’t punish those who strayed. I’m alright to pass. I got to see your beauty once more and it was all i wanted. And now i’m in your arms. It’s more than i could ever dream of.” Lance said his face stretching to extend his smile, eyes half opened to meet shiro’s gaze. Still just a fraction of his former self. 

“No. i will not let you go so easily lance. Just stay with me a little longer. Try please.”

“I’d do anything for you shiro.” Lance answered softly. His eyes drifting closed. Shiro hastened his journey to Allura’s domain. Lance keeping his promise still clinging to life. However allura’s look of resignation once she placed her hand upon the mortal already answered shiro’s question before he could ask. 

“I’m so sorry shiro. He doesn’t have enough life energy left for me to heal him.”

“No that can not be. I’m not ready to lose him. There has to be something. Allura please, i’d do anything to save him.” shiro pleaded with her brushing lance’s hair from his face and trying to sooth the mer discomfort in his injuries. 

Allura bit her lip and turned to view where the sun was beginning to rise into his domain. Keith would be furious with her when he finds out what she is about to tell shiro. But she could feel the love and devotion from shiro and the mirror of it in the mortal. With it should could save him but at a cost. “There is something but it would require a sacrifice from both of you.”

“Yes please allura anything.” shiro pleaded once more. 

“Very well the cost from you is half your life. Even though it is so long to feel never ending it does have an end. And you would be giving half of it to him. Once i transfer it you will both be connected to your domain. He will be tied to you for all the time you both have left. He will no longer be mortal, and will have the burden to see all he knows wither and die in cycle. For us we witness it for millennials. But for mortals it can be hard to process. He’d also not be able to penetrate the sea. Banished practically from all he has ever known. You’d have to make this choice for him. He is too weak. And quickly. Once his life force is gone. Not even that is an option.”

“Do it.” shiro said with no hesitation. “please . i do not want to continue without him. And he has always known me.”

“Very well.” allura said eyes glowing bright. “Let’s begin.” she placed a hand to both shiro and lance to perform the task. 

Lance awoke to the gentle splash of tears on his cheeks. It surprised him how the salt of which no longer stung his skin. Nor did he feel in pain anymore. He felt full of energy and life like he had just partaken in a huge meal and they had touched a warm current. He carefully blinked open his eyes to the sight of the moon holding him still carefully in his arms. “Shiro? Why are you crying? Are you ok?” 

“I’m just so happy. I thought i’d lost you my starfish. But you are safe now. Safe and well for as long as we are together.” Shiro answered. “Will you come with me my starfish? Stay with me for all our time in the sky? To shine down on the ocean and show others the way with me?”

Lance smiled wide and bright at shiro, just as he had the first time he had laid eyes on him. “Of course i will shiro. I’d want nothing more.” With those words shiro kissed his starfish and pulled both to the safety of his domain once more. Lance’s tail spreading out around them to blanket shiro with his love and devotion. His white scales glittering across the night sky to shine even when shiro needed to rest to light the way for those below.


	8. God of the sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sea god shiro  
> mer blue whale lance

Shiro didn’t always have time with his duties to the sea for personal pleasures. He however always made time for Lance when the mer’s pod migrated through the area he was in at the time. And maybe Shiro always made sure his duties brought him somewhere on his route every season. The blue whale mer always happy to sea the god. And tickled by the lengths Shiro would go through to seem like he hadn’t planned to come upon the pod and Lance with it with if more outlandish tales of woes and troubles to be calmed and cured. Lance also tried to hide a few things from his god. Like how absolutely enamored he was with the gods size. Not one to find many larger than him by even a barnacle. But here was Shiro swimming just below him with Lance’s head settled under his chin arms wrapped around each other’s waist. Even if his right arm felt no different than a strong current or wave with it’s magic. And Shiro’s tail, fins on either side like seaweed rippling in a current, extended past his own by more than a pectoral fin. It caused lance’s stomach to churn like it was filled with stinging jellies. But in a good way. And if Lance made many passes at the god referring to him as something tiny and tasty to distract from the jellyfish inside, Shiro didn’t need to know that. Though he was sure the god knew when he would sadly have to leave Lance to set a underwater volcano to feed some deep sea species, or set a typhoon towards land before it became to strong. Or threatened Lance’s pod. Before the sea good was even out of sight Lance would sing a song of sorrow and longing till their paths would come together again.


	9. 9. Sunlit basking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mudskipper merman lance  
> aligator/aligataur shiro.   
> nesting, adoption.

Shiro growled and slashed with his remaining clawed hand at the big gator who had wondered too close to his nest and mate. Threatening it and forcing it off. Had it not taken heed, he would have taken it for dinner. But the young male was smart enough to swim off. Once it was far enough away shiro turned back to his nest and mate sunbathing on the bank nearby. Shiro used his tail to propel himself through the water till his belly reached the bank rubbing his scales there. Lance turning to look over his shoulder at his mate. The brightly colored mudskipper mer chirping pleasantly as his mate joined him on the bank. The sound similar to what they were waiting on to hear from their adopted nest. Shiro made sure to splash his mate thoroughly to keep him damp while they sunned. His mate would not be returning to the water any time soon. They were expecting hatchlings soon. The nest having been maintained and guarded well by them and nearly ready to bless them with their adopted offspring. Even if they were regular aligator young and not the same species as either, it would not hinder their love for them. Shiro draped his arm around his mate pulling him close to his side. The mer chirping as her rubbed his face into his mate’s chest. Shiro responded with a few chuffs before settling down himself. Though the two taking turns to keep their heads up and alert for any would be predators who would harm their nest. Soon they’d be parents taking their young into the waters that would be their continued home.


	10. Sunken treasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alright it's done finally.
> 
> we have deep sea diver savager historian shiro. his crew of the holts.
> 
> on a dive on a ship wreck 3 miles down they find merman lance. 
> 
> langst, shangst, running out of air. kidnapping. and not sure if i need any other tags. if you think so let me know. also the longest one in the set.

Shiro deep sea explorer in a deep sea sub with sam and matt holt. Looking for a sunken ship discover mer lance.

The sub touched down on the seafloor safely all lights on. Shiro piloted it the sub experately with the holts sitting behind him watching monitors and keeping an eye out for anything the sub’s sensors should miss. 

“How are things looking back their matt?” Shiro asked, his voice full of cheer. They were Nearly to the sea floor When shiro turned on the rest of the external lights on the sub illuminating their view. 

“Looking good. Right on target. The u.s.s Cyclops should be just 20 meters away.” Matt announced cheerily from his station. 

“We rotated 3 degrees to port on the way down shiro.” sam holt informed the pilot from his station. “And i have methane readings Showing about 20 meters from 180 of our heading. “

“For the vents correct? Any viens running towards our ship?” Shiro asked as he started the sub forward towards their treasure. The u.s.s cyclops. Had sunk without a trace or a radio call during ww1. In the bermuda triangle. The mystery of the ships fate however would be their discovery to share with the world. Their treasure hunting crew had found a few rich benefactors in the way of lotor sicline and allura altea. And had been scouring the triangle for lost ships. Their technology advanced enough all these centuries later to not only bring them to these depths but to get more detailed imagery of the sea floor even 3 miles down as they were. Allowing them to more safely navigate the dangers of the deep. This trip was a cursory one. To make sure their drone skans had been accurate on the location and amount of debris field and to verify a few identifying pieces of the ship to prove it was in fact the cyclops and not other ship. 

“Not large enough or close enough to the surface to show up on my readings. She's looking a bit blue in our area of heading.” Sam said cheesily with a wide smile. 

“Dad.” Matt groaned. Shiro giving a light chuckle at the families banter. 

“Let's hope it stays that way.” Shiro said keeping a close eye on his gps and out the view window. Shiro always appreciated that advancement in technology from watching old documentaries from the discovery of the Titanic's wreck. His view window actually large enough to navigate by and see around them safely. 

“We should start with a perimeter sweep of the wreck.” Matt said as they came up on the first pieces of debris. Many of which were covered in creasteans. Patches of tube worms, just small clumps clustered around small pillars of bubbles coming up from the sea floor. 

“Agreed.” Shiro called out their heading for the other holy family members to pick up over the radio should there be any inference with their internal video feed or the relay of their mointers to their base ship above them. 

Shiro slowly brought the sub along drifting around sideways to keep the main viewing window and probes directed at the ship. Moving it along at a slow pace so as not to miss anything with their cameras even if they did with their eyes. 

“Hold up their a minute son.” Sam said gently placing a hand to shiro's shoulder. 

“What's up commander Holt?” Shiro asked bring the sub to a stop. “We coming to close to a methane vein?”

“I'm not sure. We aren't picking up anything large enough to be a danger to the sub, but look at this.” Sam moved his monitors read out to the main screen that projected on part of the main view window so matt could also see with shiro. “Are you getting this honey?” Sam asked allowed to his wife over the radio. 

“We are.” she answered. “It had previously been showing up and then vanishing on the next read out. Techs thought it was either a glitch with some warm blooded marine life moving between the wreck and the sensors or a bubble of methane moving laterally through the water column with a current.”

“That doesn't seem to be the case from down here.” Sam responded back. 

“The ship is running hot.” Matt said curiously. 

'there is fluctuations though. It's not a maintained thermal reaction.” Sam responded.

“Is there a vent running from a deeper pocket out through the ship?” Shiro asked a bit worried. The sub could handle the pressure differences caused by small releases of methane. But not a huge one. Not including the risk of an explosion should there be a spark timed with mixing the oxygen the sub used to maneuver with a gas pocket. And that was if it wasn't accompanied by magma coming up with it from the plates. 

“I'm not sure. If there was I would expect the ship to maintain a steady tempature and levels.” Sam stated. 

“Anyone else starting to get the creeps about this?” Matt asked as he watched the readings. “Like maybe we are being hunted down here. The dead saying leave our secrets.”

“Yeah, how about you, pidge and Keith stop watching horror movies before a dive.” Shiro deadpanned. 

'don't punish us for my brother being a wuss.” Pidge came in over the radio.

“Who you calling a wuss?” Matt snapped back.

“Enough you two. Radio is for work. Not bickering.” Sam scolded his children. Still squinting at the monitor. 

“How about we drop some drones.” Shiro suggested. “Get some readouts from all sides and the top. With cameras. Maybe it's something simple.” Shiro suggested starting to fire up the drones. 

“You got those pidge?” Matt asked taking control of one as it dropped from the sub. Connecting the other two to stations on their base ship. 

“Pidge is on one. I claimed 2.” Keith said over the radio. The three moving the drones about, moving them to specific locations from their data to look around. Shiro once again moving their sub back into it's route around the ship. Bright exterior lights illuminating the area around them easily. As he moved a few feet closer to the hull of the sunken ship sam gasped.

“What? What is it sir?” shiro asked carefully pulling the sub back again. 

“It’s a methane vien. Or atleast to the computer it is.” sam said showing the glowing line directly in front of them. “But it’s about 10 meters from the ocean floor. Inside the ship.”

“So it’s a vent.” matt replied before leaning over his dad. “But it’s horizontal.” he added confused.

“What is going on here?” shiro asked confused himself at the layouts. 

“Hey guys we are getting similar readings on the other side of the wreckage too. Running parallel to the hull.” keith said over the radio.

“Have we verified the ship as the cyclops yet?” coleen asked. 

“Not completely no.” sam answered.   
“It’s a steel ship, so far visible components match those of the time, from the rivets and plating.” matt answered.

“What about piping?” pidge asked.

“Piping?” shiro questioned.

“Yeah the pipes for wiring, water and gas would run parallel to the hull around the ship.” pidge answered. “Is it possible the methane in someone being directed through the ship that way?”

“It’s the best guess we have right now. But how would it get into the lines from the sea floor?” coleen questioned.

“We will keep an eye out on the readings and keep doing the initial sweep.” shiro responded to the new information. The rest of the sweep being uneventful. The sub moving over top of the wreckage near the deck of the ship to get a view of it. Everything was going as expected till pidge and keith directed their drones into the hull of the ship through an opening on the deck. 

“Hey watch it!” pidge shouted over the radio. 

“What the hell is that thing?” keith was heard over the radio. “Guys watch out it’s huge whatever it is. And it’s headed your way.”

“A huge what keith?” shiro asked bringing the sub around to illuminate the opening. Directing whatever would come out into a corner of debris to trap it.

“I don’t know a fish thing.” keith huffed.

“I’m rewinding the video now.” coleen said. 

“Maybe we’ll get to piss off iverson with some new live specimens to bring aboard. He always hates that.” matt snickered.

“Lotor and allura like it though.” sam added.

“Hopefully it’s not to big. And just got to close to the camera on keith.” shiro said. Extending out the subs arms with a soft net spread between them. He waited till a shadow darted across the opening. Moving the sub forward to trap the fish between the net and hull.

“shit that’s a big fish.” matt said before gapping as the crew went silent. The drones coming up to circle in on the specimen caught in the net. The creature’s thrashing slowing once it realized it couldn’t get out of the net. The strands wide enough to keep it from cutting into it.

However what was trapped in the net was far from any fish they had seen before. Considering it was the size of a person, and had the lower body shape of Zoarcid Fish, which would be common for the depth and area, except for the shear size of it and he unmistakable human like hand pressing on the net. Just behind it a human like head tucked against the body eyes squeezed tightly shut. 

“That’s not a fish.” matt finally whispered into the air of the sub.

“Honey what’s our air quality readings showing up there.” sam asked voice thick.

“Normal. We are seeing it on our end too.” coleen said.

“It’s a fucking mermaid!” pidge yelled out.

“Language.” shiro and the eldest holts all said in unison.

“I can’t believe we are going to be the ones to prove mermaids are real!” keith said just as excited.

The mermaid began to thrash violently again making everyone jump in their seats before it stilled again.

“It’s a deep sea fairing creature. The lights probably are hurting it eyes.” coleen suggested over the radio.

“Oh right, right.” sam holt said. “Shiro. Maybe we could…”

“On it.” shiro and matt began to lower the outer lighting levels, from full high beam to a soft night light. They watched the creature just sit and taek in water. Watching the gills along it’s torso move up and down. After a few moments it’s eyes opened slowly, another thrash accompany it, though shorter duration. It stopped finally to stare at them with large wide blue glowing eyes. A flash of soft blue going down laterally across its body before it started running it’s hands along the arms trapping it. Seemily examine it with squinted eyes.

“This is amazing. This is the biggest discovery in our life time in marine studies.” sam holt went on.

“Man famous for shipwrecks and mermaids. What a way to go down in history.”

“We are sending down the largest containment unit we have for specimens.” pidge said excitedly.

“Sending you the coordinates now shiro.” coleen siad.

“Wait, wait…” shiro said a bit speechless as the mer turned look back at them. What looked like brown hair though short floating out around it’s head. It’s head pressed flat against the net. It’s eyes almost pleading at it locked them with shiro’s own. “Are we really just going to drag it to the surface?”

“It’s the first mermaid ever discovered and captured. We have the specimen no one can call us crazy. Or say the video was faked if we have it.” keith said incredulously.

“What if it dies on the way up because it doesn’t fit in the case? What… it’s scared! Look at it! Do we really want to just drop it in the hands of some researches to dissect it? It’s not just some fish it’s…” shiro protested, not truly understanding why he was getting so emotional over it. But something just told him it was wrong to be talking like this about this creature.

“It’s nearly human.” matt said softly behind him. Leave it to his best friend to know what to say.

“You two can’t be serious!” pidge protested. “This would be like discovering an alien, having it in your hands and then letting it go.”

“Pidge look at it.” shiro pleaded. Not taking his eyes off it. The mer making itself even smaller in the net but looking at shiro. “Can you really bring yourself to kill it? For what?”

“Fame fortune and science.” keith and pidge recited together.

“Guys come on.” matt said scolding.

“It could have family around here.” sam holt spoke up. “Maybe others. It was inside the wreckage. Why don’t we just take some small samples. It’s contained. We have video and let it go for now. We can use the data to secure a proper sized containment unit and maybe catch it or another again. Our expedition will keep us in the area for a year at least.” sam tried to be hte voice of reason between his children and their friends. “Coleen do you have enough video frames to calculate a size?”

“I do.” she answered. “We might be able to get funding for a pressurized tank also. To keep it alive should we catch it again.”

“Are we really talking about releasing it?” keith asked.

“Yes we are.” shiro said sourly. “I’m not stealing this from it’s home. It’s not a fish it’s…”

“Just cause it evolutionarily has a top half shaped like us doesn’t mean it’s got human level awareness shiro.” pidge sassed back.

“It’s not looking at you pidge!” shiro shouted angrily before he took a deep breath to calm himself. “You can’t see it from the camera view. It’s looking right at me. Making eye contact. It’s…” shiro paused as the mer moved his hands breaking eye contact to turn to the arm the net was attached too, pulling on it before turning back to look at shiro. Then overlooking him to match eyes with matt and his father each a turn repeating the motion. “I won’t be responsible for risking its life.”

“That’s fine shiro. We are not commissioned or really prepared for large specimen retrieval. I think that’s a good call and second it.” coleen said in her gentle mom voice.

“I third it.” sam holt said.

“The brats have been overruled.” matt laughed at keith and pidge’s squawking before colleen seemed to cut their radios. 

“Small samples.” Shiro said again watching the mer. 

“I've got the punch headset into the arm. Ready for collection.” Matt said. 

“Let's lower the lighting a bit more.” Sam said doing just that. The mer noticing and looking around. Shiro began to extend out the punch while the mer was distracted. Stopping it inches from the mers folded tail. 

“I'll be quick buddy.” Shiro whispered. The mer's eyes whipping to him again. Shiro let out a breath as he slammed the control forward and back. The group watched as the mer screeched and thrashed in the net. Bringing it hands down to it's wound as it cowarded in ball. Surprisingly fitting inside the net more easily. 

“I have that sound recorded.” Sam said quietly. 

“Sample secured.” Matt said once the arm was back in place. 

The crew taking a few minutes to watch the pulsing of colored lights down its sides. 

“Drones docked?” Shiro asked. 

“All but one. Do you want to have it follow the mer if it can?” Matt asked.

“I think that would be prudent.” Sam said. 

“One more minute buddy” shiro said again. Sending the arm back out with a pinching hand. It's default. Going past the net to snag a strand of what looked like hair bringing it back. 

“Did you bring down one of the small tracking implants?” Pidge piped back up over the radio. 

“It only transmits in range if we are down here in the same area or it surfaces.” Matt answered. Ignoring his mom scolding his sister in the background.

“It will tell us where it is on the next dive is good enough. We can get more proof if lotor or allura don't believe us.” Keith said heatedly. “Come on. It's the least we can do. See if it comes back.”

“I can build a receiver to drop on the next trip to relay to our surface one.” Pidge yelled out. 

“That might not be so bad. If it has a home here it would be interesting to know.” Sam chimed in diplomatically. 

“Yeah alright. Matt can you load it up.” shiro ast. 

“Already done captain.” Matt said.

“Best location speculation is mid range on the tail near the dorsal fin.” Coleen suggested. 

“Right.” Shiro said with a sigh. Extending the arm out again. “Nothing like terrozing a poor creature for science on a first meeting.” Muttered the last bit under his breath. 

The mermaid screeched and thrashed again when shiro set the tag. Before stilling and holding its hand pressed to each wound. It looked their way for a brief moment before averting it's gaze and trying to shrink further in on itself. 

“I have never hated this part if the job more in my life” shiro said bitterly. “I'm letting it out.” Shiro said pulling the arms holding the net back giving the mer space while backing away the sub. 

“Transmitter is working. We have a signal.” Matt said quietly. Once most of the net cleared away from the mer, it wasted no time darting out. The drone following after it. 

“Do you feel up to finishing the initial survey? You have two hours left on run time before you need to come up.” Colleen asked.

“I don't have an issue with that.” Shiro answered.

“I'm in agreeance. Let's return to the task of the cyclops.” Sam also responded. 

“I'm good.” Matt also chimed in. The crew having no more surprises as the logged data on the outside of the ship and recalled the last drone. Returning to the surface. 

On their fourth trip down however. “It's inside the ship again.” Matt said. The crew planning to enter the ship today through a large opening discovered near the radio tower. They had dropped their own receiver for the tag just to the side of it. The mer had been in the area on each trip down. Today however lotor and allura were in the command ship watching their feeds. 

“Are we sure the tracker wasn't dislodged?” Lotor asked.

“According to the data it's left and come back every day. So I don't think so.” Sam answered. 

“Hopefully we will get a chance to see it.” Allura said cheerily. 

“Proceed with your planned coarse and duties for the time being.” Lotor said. “We will deal with the supposed mermaid should it be verified, when it has presented itself.”

The team sent the drones in ahead before the sub followed into the hull moving below the ships deck. 

“Astounding.” Sam said from his seat. “The methane is being directed through the piping. Look at all the life collecting around the breaches.”

“It's very spread out and orderly looking isn't it?” Colleen added. “They are almost grouped by size as you go along. Like they are all the same age. And the spacing is pretty even on the anchored animals. The larger ones even look larger than most we have on record.”

“Be sure to grab samples if you would shirogane.” Lotor jabbed. 

“They aren't as dense as they are around natural vents either.”Matt said as they collected samples. “It's almost like a …”

“Farming.” Colleen cut in. “It's like field crops.”

“You think it's the creature.” Lotor said almost accusedly. 

“It would make sense on why it returns so often. Despite knowing we return here as well.” Sam said. 

“That is a wild speculation.” Lotor said loudly. 

“Which would be wonderful to verify or discredit. Along with the many theories on the sinking of this ship. So maybe we can deploy a drone to watch the creature. While the crew focuses on the ship.” Allura cut in. The group went silent at the admonishment and continued it's work while a drone was sent to the gps location. The sub was able to get a few more decks down before they no longer had a safe pathway to follow. At their dead end they heard a gasp over the radio.

“It really is a mermaid. Or perhaps merman if the dna analysis was correct.” Allura said. 

“I can't believe it.” Lotor was heard. “And it's..”

“It's tending to and collecting specimens it seems, and considering the snack he just took for food.” Colleen said smugly. 

There were shared smug grins around the sub. 

“This is a discovery far surpassing a old ship. We must start right away on a collection unit large enough to safely bring it to the surface and a pressurized tank. He is incredible.” Lotor spoke again all business. “We should adjust accordingly. Hire a specialist in deep sea life, an evolutionary theorist,"

"Yes lotor those would be wonderful additions to the team, however additions. There is no reason to sacrifice one mission for the other." Allura brought his attention back to her and the room.

"You were really thinking of sliding us out of this find?" Pidge asked incredulously of him. Keith glaring daggers at the rich philanthropist. 

"Not sliding you out." Lotor mocked the younger children of the crew's slang. "This is just not in a area of anyone currently here's expertise."

"Excuse you, but Mrs. Holt has a doctorate in marine biology." Keith sassed. 

"Yes general, we need a more refined and specified mind on this." Lotor turned to Mrs. Holt. "Dr Holt would you feel confident in your ability to preserve the life of such a groundbreaking specimen from this deep for an extended amount of time at the surface?"

"No I would not. I agree some with specialty in this depth would be a greater choice." Mrs. Holt answered looking at the kids. 

"But that doesn't mean taking anyone off this team. There is no reason to pull away from our current project with this team until we have a specialist and a safe way to collect the specimen." Allura cut in. "Till such time this is still a salvage and ship history operation."

Shiro let out a breath he had been holding. They had time. And his current find wasn't going to be sacrificed right away to potentially harm something so human. 

"Has anything shown itself yet visibly on the ship to show cause of sinking yet?" Allura asked the sub team.

"Not yet but we have collected some signage and wares that might prove this was the cyclops." Matt answered. "It's in the secondary specimen holder currently and ready to come up with us."

"All right let's call back the drone and come back up. We don't want to scare away the mer. Let's come up and go over what we have and make a game plan. I'm sure lotor will be eager to start making phone calls and emails once he has some Data in front of him." Allura said.

"Please like I have not been doing so from my phone since we saw it." Lotor sassed.

The following trips down were non eventful and the only came in contact with the mer 3 times more. The first two the mer fled at the sight of them. The third was once again inside a part of the ship. They we're collecting a few more specimens from the mers far near the bottom of the ship and getting more readings on the methane levels and other chemical makeup of the gasses and superheated water coming up from the cracks in the crust, per the request of their soon to arrive deep sea specialists, one geologist, one chemist, and aquatic animal handler from Japan's most prestigious aquarium. The first ever to have kept a pressurized deep sea public viewing tank. Having housed many creatures now over the past century since its debut. 

To the sub crew's surprise and shiro's almost to delighted fixation. The mer came up to pressing up against the subs glass viewing window trying to get their attention. Almost looking like it was trying to shove on it and pointing to the sea floor. Shiro was so fixated on the mer, he almost missed the temp warnings. Shiro got the sub out of the way just in time for a small geyser to go off where the sub had been sitting. The gasses being released and flowing over head into an open hatchway in the ship. That had been closed before. Once the geyser ceased the mer went and closed the hatch with ease. Even though it was covered in formations and deposits. The mer looked back at the sub before picking up a few crabs and shrimps and stuffing them into the specimen jar in the subs hands. Then he swam off out the way the sub had come in. The geyser hadn't shown up on their readings till just a few minutes before erupting. When Sam had checked the computers when they had resurfaced. 

A storm hit shortly after sending the crew to shore till it passed. Took them a month to get back out to the site. And when they did it was with a new larger pressurized specimen container. Mods to the sub to make collecting the mer easier and new programming on the drones to aid in catching the mer. A private tank was being built at allura and lotors personal zoo and aquarium, but if it wasn't done by the time they surfaced the mer would be sent to Japan till it was completed then sent to new Zealand once it was completed. There was even a private helicopter waiting for them at the surface to whisk away the mer as soon as it reached the surface. Which had shiro in an even more sour mood. Lotor had told him should he refuse to collect the mer, he'd be out of a job and not find another on any other crew. Not that there were many of this type. Which left shiro mentally debating mutunity at over 3 miles down. Matt and Sam we're giving Shiro pitting looks for the while dive down making it even more of a dreary descent. 

The only good news being that their first collection was not the mer, but several containers of its food source. Should it refuse to eat the food substitutes at the surface. It would give them time to find a work around. After a few hours of that it was time to collect the mer. 

"Hey man," Matt said after turning off their comms. "I know this is morally objectionable to you."

"Yeah why not you too? He saved our asses after we hurt him. And we are repaying him by snatching him from his home. You don't find that morally objectionable?" Shiro seethed back while the crew took a break. 

Matt held his hands back in defense. "I see your side. I really do. But you have to see it from a scientific standpoint too. You are one too. But I agree that this should not be the only way should things deteriorate. Which is why we talked to allura on the down low."

"She agreed that should the mer regress to far after collection we'd return him after a few tests. She also agreed to allow you unrestrained access to him once he is at their private facility." Sam informed him. "Even she could see that the creature is a little fixated on you."

"What do you mean?" Shiro asked. 

"Mom and allura went over all the video from the drones and the smaller cameras on the sub. He's been following and watching us on our dives. Even when we didn't see him. And he is always focused on your spot." Matt said with a sad smile. "This will work out "

"Thanks for talking to allura guys."

"It was no trouble. Doesn't take a doctorate to see that reasoning with lotor wasn't going to go well. Boy is always seeing dollar signs before his chickens hatch." Sam chuckled before turning the comms back on. Shiro steering the sub towards the blip on the screen marking the mers position. Not as far as they thought it would be. 

They gained visual of the mer and the comms lit up like a airport control tower. All the new surface crew chatting about the find. They were partially inside a collapsed section of the hull. It crumpled around the edges. The mer was holding a container of some sort and had a bag like parcel off its waist. The drones had been deployed to circle around through the mapped interior of the ship to force the mer towards the sub. The mer stopped messing with a section of pipe to look at the sub starting to move away before it seemed to change its mind, swimming instead towards the sub. Looking inside the view window. 

"So uh this might be easier than we thought." Matt teased.

"Oh goody" shiro deadpanned. He began moving out the subs arms to set the net. Matt having already set a sedative in the smaller arm. The mer's attention diverted to the arms. Shiro hoped it would startle the mer into fleeing. Instead the mer scratched at the metal on the arm before smearing a dark paste from its container onto it. Then it pulled out a tiny tube worm and stuck it to the paste holding it in place for a few seconds. The worm staying attached once it pulled back. Doing the same to a muscle on the other arm. The mer looked back at shiro and ran it's hands down both spreading it hands apart and then mimed eating. 

"I think it believes we have been stealing it's food. And is trying to help us obtain our own farming. That's amazing." Sam spoke before he voice lifted at the end in merriment. 

"He's helping us still. And we are going to hurt him again." Shiro growled under his breath. Matt patted him on the shoulder. The mer started making a noise stroking the glass over shiro's face till he looked at the mers face. The mer smiled making a few more clicking noises. His tail thunked on the glass. 

However the shake in the sub continued far past a thump.

"Hey, hey getting seismic readings over here." Matt said flipping switches. Sam watched the mer look around the ship and watch the ground.

"I don't think this is a geyser." Sam spoke allowed.

"What is happening down there the sensors readings are showing a earthquake." Colleen said over the comms.

"Yeah we are feeling it. The mer is confused too." Shiro said.

"Well hurry up and grab it and get it secure. Then you can head to the surface." Lotor said.

"No, the situation is becoming dangerous. Procedure says we have them surface and monitor from the surface before doing another drop." Colleen said sharply. 

"Shirogane you better come up with that fish or not at all." Lotor seethed. 

"This isn't safe. You heard her. They need to come up. The mer will still be there." Keith could be heard saying.

Shiro looked at the mer looking around before the ship seemed to shift. "Executive decision. We are getting out now! Pidge call all drones to the rendezvous point now!" Shiro started backing the sub out the small opening in the hull. "Matt try to grab the mer. He's…."

"He's pushing us. He knows what's up. Focus on the sub." Sam said. The mer darted under the sub as shiro turned it. The mer grabbing the arm of the sub trying to pull it. Just as the sub cleared the hull it hit the seafloor hard. Shiro tried to use the arms to push the sub up but one was pinned under some metal debris it looked like.

"One of the stacks rolled on us really?" Matt squaked. He pulled up the other cameras to look out of the sub.

"Are you guys ok?" Pidge could be heard over the comms.

"Yeah part of the ship fell on us a stack. We're pinned. Trying to push out." Shiro answered. Getting the one free arm to move to try and rock the sub.

"Hey, hey, stop not enough pressure. In the red." Sam corrected from his station. "I think we popped a hydraulic line." Sam said. 

"I think we are pretty stuck Colleen. Can you and the kids drop a few larger drones to lift this off to get us out?"

"Uh we might need it to get us out of here to. We have a clogged and broken lower propeller." Matt said. "Good news for lotor. Mer is still here." Matt said sarcastically. He pulled up a camera that showed the mer pushing on the piece of debris pinning them.

"We dropped the drones. Will be 3 hours before they reach the seafloor." Keith said. 

The mer swam in front of the sub window again looking inside his eyes finding shiro's, before a warning sensor started going off. 

"Oh shit!" Matt yelled. Shiro wasted no time, hitting his cues. He vented the broken air tank and sealed off its valve. 

"We just lost an air tank Colleen." Sam informed his wife trying to keep his tone even and clear. 

"I see that on my readings." She said. "Lotor can you take the kids to the upper deck for some air please."

"What mom no!" Pidge started argue. He could hear Keith arguing in the background. More screaming before things got hushed again. 

"We have the drones covered Dr. Holt." One of the new hires said before going quiet. 

They could hear her let out a deep sigh. "Sam that was the full tank." She said sadly.

"Which is probably why it popped like a water balloon." Matt groaned. 

"I've got all the air propulsion shut off." Shiro said. 

"We can't wait for the drones and make it back up can we?" Sam asked.

"Nope." Matt said with a pop of the p. 

"We brought one backup to attach a air tank to." The same new hire said. 

"If the valve isn't damaged and it will have even less time." Shiro said running a hand down his face before looking back out at the dark sea. "Hey where's the mer?"

"Uh," Matt took the time to pull up it's gos. Moving away from here. Way faster than we've clocked it before. Wondering if it knows something we don't. A methane vent might blow under us next."

"That is not funny Mathew." Sam scolded.

"Be our dumb luck at this point." Shiro sighed. "Ok, let's conserve a bit. Worst case I can blow the ballast. And we vent it back into the cabin. But that should be a last resort."

"Colleen can you call in two hours from now. Think it's time for a nap." Sam asked. 

"Sure hun. I'll have a status report done for you then too." She answered.

Shiro woke up with a start at the loud noises coming from outside the sub. He slowly started turning lights on and up illuminating outside the sub again. "Two hours up already." Matt said with a yawn.

"Holy cow…" shiro said ignoring the question outside the sub's window near shiro was the mer they had been tracking pressed against it watching him but past him was a bunch of mers like him with all kinds of hand held tools made of rock, bone and coral. 

"Where did they all come from?" Sam asked in awe. 

"I guess ours went to get help." Shiro said with a smile he directed at their mer. Pressing a hand to the glass by the mers. Him doing the same.

"Colleen are you seeing this? We got help a little early it seems." Sam said to the comms. 

"We did they've been working for the past 30 minutes. We've counted nearly 30 individuals. Even children. It's amazing. They have something like rope. They've been tying it around the stack. I think they are going to try and lift it off. If they do can you get to the drop zone?"

Shiro started checking other fans. "Yeah. All lateral propellers are clear." Shiro looked up as mer called to him again thumping his tail to the port as a much larger mer with even darker scalia on its head came up behind the mer patting their tagged one with his tail. The two joining others at a large lever stuffed under the end of the stack. A fulcrum made of a large price of harden coral On camera other mers we're set with the ends of ropes wrapped around a outcropping like a makeshift pulley.

A few unique clicks went out before as one they began to pull and lift the stack. Once the pressure was off the sub shiro fired up the propeller to move the sub out of the way. As the stack was lowered back down. A round of noises going out before their mer was back in front of the glass. 

"Thank you." Shiro said to the mer. Matt whooping in the background and Sam giving Colleen an update. The mer put his hand to the glass again. Shiro coping for a few seconds before he directed the sub to the drop point for the drones to pick them up. To their surprise their mer and the larger one followed them along the whole way. The larger no one only darting off every once in a while to come back with a squid or jelly he'd show off before stuffing in his pack. They even stayed while waiting for the drones. Trying to offer food to the broken arm on the sub. Or the glass. Causing everyone in the sub and at the surface to laugh. 

Then the real shocker, the mers shoving at the drones when they grabbed the sub. Shiro flashing the lights and tapping on the glass to get their attention. So the drones could work. Shiro thought that the end of his encounter with his mer till the sub started to rise and the mers followed. Both for the first 300 ft then the larger one stopped. Shiro's mer. Who he dubbed in his head Lance after how he saw it straighten out it's for to ram the drone. Followed pressed to the glass for another two hundred feet. He saw the sadness in it's eyes when it couldn't follow anymore. Matt and shiro both waving goodbye to him and he mimicked the motion. 

"Ok, you win. I'll back you up harder. We are not going back for the mer. We only go back for the ship. Lotor can suck it." Matt said to shiro.

Shiro in return beamed at his friend and Sam nodded in agreement. They'd make other arrangements instead of stealing this treasure from the sea floor.


	11. Far horizons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lost orca merman shiro  
> and dolphin merman lance

Lance’s family was keeping a safe distance but close enough to intervene should it be necessary. Allowing their young spotted dolphin mer lance to investigate the orca mer who was alone. It was always keeping a polite distance from their pod, while following. Never making any moves that could come off as aggression. But it still had the pod’s hackles raised. A lone orca mer was unheard of. If it’s pod was laying in wait to catch the dolphin pod off guard they would be in trouble. But the oddity of it had finally been to much for the curious mer. And he had split off to talk to the lone orca.

“Hey why are you following us?” lance called out swimming in the orca’s line of sight, but at an angle that would buy him time should the orca attack him.

“I’m sorry.” the orca said stalling in his path. Maintaining the distance the dolphin had instilled. “I’m, i’m just lost.”

“Lost how?” the dolphin siad with a tilt of his head moving closer to the orca.

The orca hmphed at the question. “In what way am i not? I’ve lost my pod. Lost my way. And lost my arm.” the orca waved a stump of an arm at the dolphin. “I didn’t mean to scare your family. I’ll be on my way.” the orca ended after the wide eyed silence from the dolphin mer. He turned to head the other way from the pod.

“Wait!” the dolphin shouted darting in front of the orca getting close to his face. Causing the orca arch back. “I’m sorry. Please dont… you don’t have to go. My name is lance. What’s yours?”

“Shiro.” the orca answered quietly looking at the dolphin skeptically.

“Shiro.” the dolphin replied with a small smile. “I’m sorry, for suggesting you were up to something insidious.”

“No it’s alright. It’s understandable.” shiro said softly. “I’m sorry i snapped at you. It’s just been a lot.”

“And lonely?” lance asked moving up into the orca’s space again. Taking the larger male’s hand in both of his. Shiro didn’t answer just kept his head turned away. Lance gave his hand a little squeeze to get his attention. “How about since you aren’t trying to hurt us and are going the same way, you join our pod. Till you find your own, or you get sick of us.” lance offered once shiro was looking at him again.

The orca’s face was scrunched in confusion. “Why would you do that? For someone like me? I can’t ask you to do that.”

“Good thing i asked you then.” lance teased pulling along the orca, very slowly since shiro was not helping at all. “And you aren’t trying to hurt us. That’s all we were afraid of. You had mom and me worried you were alone. And you were. So now you won’t be. Plus think how badass i’ll look having this big strong orca as a friend. See you’re doing me a favor too. So no worries.” with the lighter tone shiro kicked his tail a bit to propel himself in the direction the dolphin was pulling him towards the rest of his pod.

“Are you sure your pod will be alright we me being so close?” shiro ask while they were still out of earshot.

“Yeah. momma gave me permission to check on you. So she must have thought our hunch you were alone was true.” lance said with a shrug. “Don’t worry so much. It’ll be fine. I won’t let my family bully you.”

With a soft smile shiro squeezed lance’s hand back in silent thanks as they approached his pod to continue their migration.


	12. Pulled ashore.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mermaid poachers sendak and haxus
> 
> holts and broganes save merman lance.

“I can't believe you caught it captain! Can you land it?” Haxus said giddily as he looked out over the water to the mer struggling in the net.

“Of course I can you fool. Take us to shore.” Sendak barked out sending the man stumbling to the wheel. While he tied off the net to the side of the ship. The engine roaring as they pulled along the mer tiring it out. “Drive us right onto the beach. This pretty boy is going to fetch us a fortune.” Sendak shouted over the noise. Haxus following his orders. Driving the ship onto the beach at full speed. Digging the motor blades into the sand a rock bending them. But getting the small fishing boat a good 8 feet out of the surf. Beaching the mer in the net. Once the engine was cut both men climbed out over the side pulling the struggling mer up the bank, who was now making an high pitched wailing noise. 

“Hey! What are you doing?!” A new voice shouted followed by more shouts not so far away. “Let it go!”

“Mind your own business boy!” Sendak turned to shout brandishing a knife. The mer safely at their feet. 

“Shiro!” Another dark haired young man shouted coming up behind him with two Sandy haired teens.

“Sir we have witnesses.” Haxus hissed. Sendak sneered at him before turning on the gaggle of teens.

“Mind your own business kids. Get out of here before someone gets hurt.” He nearly growled at the teens two black haired ones staring at his knife. The one with a mullet pulling out his own. Sendak scoffed at the sight. 

“Mer poaching is illegal. Let Lance go and we won't call the authorities.” The oldest one with a prosestic not dissimilar to sendak's own, the one called shiro said. “We can all walk away.”

A squawk was heard from the water. “Or swim away.” Shiro corrected. Chittering noises answered. 

Sendak sneered while haxus raised an eyebrow looking at the seemingly panting mer in the net, before side eyeing the teens. “Funny.” Sendak scoffed. “But this animal is worth a pretty penny, and a bunch of meddling brats are not getting between me and my prize.”

“Damn it.”

“Ha! Pay up hot shot!” The smallest brown haired child cheered. 

“Pidge not now.” The other brown haired teen said. 

Haxus gave the teens an even more bewildered look.

“Last warning.” Shiro said lowering his voice in anger. “Let him go.”

“No.” Sendak answered coldly.

“You asked for it.” Pidge yelled loudly. Sendak turning his attention on her before he cried out in shock. The mer having grabbed his leg and sunk his teeth and claws into the skin just above his boot. The distraction giving the teens enough advantage to charge. Pidge tackling haxus and taking him down into the surf to taze him. Salt water being a great conductor. Keith disarming sendak as shiro tackled him tossing the weapon away. Matt helping to trip him over Lance's tangled body before grabbing another net to throw over the larger man entangling him. Once he was down Keith elbow dropped onto haxus to allow pidge to taze sendak. His body jerking before going ridged in the surf. 

Lance chirped proudly rolling his tail from the ground. A bit of blood on his hands and mouth. “Hang on buddy. We'll get you out of there just hang on.” Shiro said. Pidge working to cut Lance loose from the net while the three boys dragged the boat back into the water and hauled the two poachers into it and secured them. 

“Good luck with the dead engine. And you know no knife or anything.” Matt said with a smile as they shoved the boat out into the riptide to be pulled out adrift. 

Once the boat was safely out of view the boys returned to help pidge safely remove the net from Lance's body careful of his fins. The mer looking over his own body when freeded. Ear frills drooping at the sight of a gash in his scales and some tears in the dorsal fin nearby. 

“It's ok buddy. It'll heal up.” Shiro said softly petting the mers back in the surf. Lance looked at before a cry not to dissimilar to the one that had sent the group running to the beach from their house. He was trying to move the wound out of shiro's view. 

“Lance it's ok. You got a battle scar. You'll be fine when it heals. Just like mine and Matt's.” Keith said pointing to his own face scare Matt doing the same and wiggling his brows. Lance stared for a minute in silence before he wailed again bending over the wound to cover it.

“Way to go there Keith.” Pidge deadpanned.

“I was trying to help!”

“Lance hey it's ok.” Shiro pulled Lance's torso up forcing the mer to look at him. “See.” Shiro bent over and placed a kiss to the mers tail. “All better. Your new scales will be just as pretty. And a scar won't deter any good mates come mating season I promise. You'll always be just as pretty to the right partner.” Shiro said with a soft smile while having Lance's full undivided attention, before he blinked and pointed to his torn fin. Giving shiro an expecting look. Shiro responded with a small laugh but planted a kiss to the damaged fin.

“Ew your going to have fish mouth.” Keith cringed. Lance rolling to his side and pointing at some scratches in his thicker scales. Shiro ignoring Keith to plant another kiss. And another to a grit covered elbow once he brushed off the sand.

“Is that better?” Shiro asked amusement in his voice as he watched Lance scrunch his nose in thought. He tilted his head down and to the side before carefully pointing to his lip. Moving just his eyes to meet shiro's before looking away.

“I think Lance already picked a mate for the season.” Matt said with a shit eating grin. Hiro blushed by chose to ignore pidge's cackling and Keith's gagging noises as he planted a kiss to Lance's cheek. The mer lifting his head and facing shiro in confusion to have that amplified as shiro planted one right on the mers lips. 

When shiro pulled away he smiled sweetly at the mer tucking one of his scalia behind is ear frills. “You well enough now to go back to the water?” The mer nodded rapidly in response, making rapid clicks and trills in merriment. Shiro laughing with his friends as the worked together and carried the mer out to deeper water to return home. He continue to visit the group often.


	13. Fathomless deep.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok finally done with this one. a bit of a struggle. idea from leadernovaandthemacabre on tumblr. 
> 
> phobia of pets? is that a proper warning? uh Cecelia shiro. mer lance.

“Lance it’s ok i promise.” shiro said a bit exasperated as he pulled along the other mer into the deep. Turning on his bioluminescence as the water got darker the closer than got to his kraken nursery. 

“Just because they are small now does not mean they are not dangerous shiro.” lance countered. “They still have all of those suckers and the sharp beaks. Do you have any idea what those things can do when they are turned on you?” he asked sub consciously bringing his hand down to cover the large round scar on his tail. 

Shiro stopped swimming bring the two of them to a halt. “Lance. Do you think i’d put you danger? That i would intentionally swim you into in situation that i knew to be dangerous for you?” he looked at lance bringing him around to be face to face. 

“No.” lance answered looking towards the growing darkness, his own tail and shiro’s tentacles. “But you haven’t almost been eaten by one. So i think i’m well within a sane’s person's level of worry about going into a nest of them.” 

 

“Hatchery. Not nest. Black isn’t even going to be there. He is out hunting. It’s just us and babies. Tiny babies. No bigger than your chest width. And these are not wild kraken. These are domesticated babies. They imprint on mers and protect us. From wild ones, like what attacked you.” shiro wrapped a tentacle around the base of lance’s tail stroking up and down it. The firefly squid celia careful to not put his suction cups to lance’s scales with him as anxious as he already was.

“I know, you say that. And they do. A Lot of mers who live around the trenches have them. And totally preach about how great they are. And what good pets and guardians they are but it… it…”

“Doesn’t make the fear anyless.” shiro said with a sad smile, lifting his own missing arm. “It’s ok lance to be afraid. I just don’t want the fear to control you.” shiro let out a little sigh. “And this is a big part of my life, it’s not just my job, it’s more than that. raising all these little guys and seeing them off.” shiro brought his hand up to rub up and down lance’s arm affectionately. “I want to share that with you. The joy at finding them loving homes. I want to share my life with you lance. But i won’t force this on you if you’re not really ready.”

Lance placed his hand on top of shiro’s a squeezed. “I want to be with you shiro. More than anything. I want to do this for you. I’m just scared.” lance said sadly. His gaze turned down in shame even as his head faced his boyfriend. “I lost everything. I don’t want to lose you too because of that. Not after it brought me to you.” he mumbled the last bit.

Shiro wrapped himself protectively around lance remembering the huge storm that had dissipated once it hit the island just near their shoals area. The storm had brought lance with it. Having ripped him away from his migrating open ocean fairing family. Leaving him injured and disorientated. Easy pickings for the wild kraken that to go after. Shiro and black had made it just in time to rescue him. Allura and coran taking in the lost mer and helping him heal. He had been very grateful and excited to meet all of his hero’s. Even though shiro had to watch the mer’s face fall after meeting him that he stranded with know way to find his family unless they made it near their shoal. Which was very unlikely. The shoal did it’s best to integrate the constantly moving and energy bursting mer into their more slower paced community. Shiro being a huge part of that once he had gotten to know the mer. 

“It’s ok to be be scared lance. And if it gets too overwhelming, i want you to tell me and we will leave. I understand how you are feeling. And we can take this as slow as you need to.” he brought lance’s hand up to his mouth to kiss.

Lance gave a giggle. “When have i ever taken anything slow?” wiggling his eyebrows.

Shiro laughed and started towards his nursey once more pulling along the mer. “Never. But let's try to this time.”

Once they arrived at the entrance to the hatchery room shiro pulled lance close into his side. “So the first cavern here, is my hatchery. Only eggs are in here ok. No kraken. We are going to start here. And i’m gonna to leave you to go check on the hatchlings. They are just a few weeks old. Once you are ready i’ll bring you into their cavern to introduce you. If you get overwhelmed or it’s too much you can back into the hatchery. The little ones won’t follow.” he watched as lance’s eyes widened and the mer began to hunch into himself a bit. “I’ll be there the whole time. Nothing bad will happen to you. I promise.”

Lance bit his lip but nodded nervously. Squeezing shiro’s hand tightly. Shiro kept a gentle tentacle against his tail. Shiro carefully guided Lance threw the entrance. Touching corals along the wall as they passed. The stimulation causing them glow. As the room brightened he paused to give Lance time to take it all in.

"Whoa." Lance whispered as he turned in place the walls covered in a multitude of colors. Their oblong jelly like shapes anchored in place. The glow from the corals flickering off their casings to make a rainbow effect across the floor. 

"Neat right? Methane vents run through the walls. Keeps it warm and feeds the corals." Shiro followed Lance's gaze his own proud. A wide grin as he looked at his youngest charges. "These still have 14 thebes before they hatch. I just keep them clean and safe."

"I wasn't picturing something so beautiful." Lance said in aw. "It's like the colored arch at the surface after it rains."

"Yeah, it is. Just as pretty as you are." Shiro said cheekily ignoring Lance's bashiful shove. "Stay in here for a minute. I'm going to check on the little ones and feed them so they are a bit calmer. Then I'll come get you ok. There are only 6."

The new information has Lance's smile shrinking into a more nervous one. "Yeah ok. That uh. That gives me time to process, and you know maybe so last prayers to the goddess." Lance tried for a joke, but it was still a bit strained. 

Shiro wrapped his boyfriend up in all his arms. "It's ok. I promise. No judgement if it's to much and you have to retreat."

Lance just nodded in response. Giving shiro a squeeze of his own before the Celia went into the next cavern. Stopping only at the food storage in the passage way before entering the cavern with his 6 newly hatched kraken. They are as rowdy as he expected them to be clinging to him as he hands out their meals. Once they are full and back to playing together amongst themselves shiro returns to the passageway and calls out for lance to join them. 

Lance is slow to enter peeking his head in first. Catching the attention of the hatchlings. The group at least wait till lance enters the cavern before they charge to him. Lance letting out a panicked cry before he backs back into the passageway. The hatchlings stopping at the entrance. Knowing better than to leave their nest. A few even hiding behind him startled by the noise. It was far from the cheerful cooing of his usual visitors. 

“Lance it’s ok. They are just excited. They like new people.” shiro tried to coax his terrified boyfriend back into the room. He let out a grateful sigh when lance’s terrified eyes peaked out around the passageway. “Come in nice and slow. I’ll try and keep them still ok?” shiro prompted the hatchlings to his side giving lance the space to make his way into the room. He still looked ready to dash away. One of the kraken tried to dart forward causing lance to flinch. “No stay.” shiro corrected the small creature putting a tentacle to it’s head. The sad creature letting out a mournful chirp at being stopped from playing with it’s new friend. “How are you doing lance?”

“Ok.” lance said pitifully his form started to curl up. 

“How about you sit down on the floor with your back to the wall there. That way they can’t sneak up on you. Front and above open.” shiro suggested and waited for lance to get situated before he released his most impatient kraken. The mers flinch the raise of his arms to protect his face wasn’t lost on shiro or the little kraken who stopped just short of the mer swimming around him and watching. The kraken let out a few sad chirps when lance didn’t lower his arms right away. The hatchling instead settling next to his tail and settling down for his after meal nap. Slowly the other hatchlings followed his lead. Coming up close to lance and settling in for their own naps around him. Pressed against each other. Only two touching his tail. “Hey. hey lance. Can you take a little peek?” shiro said softly moving closer to them. A soft smile on his face. As cute as he found his little charges, he still needed to see how lance reacted.

Lance slowly lowered his arms looking around the cavern before looking down at his lap with the little ones gathered around him. Lance gave a tight smile and small chuckle. “They kind of remind me of my niece and nephew. As guppies.” he got out with a choke. 

Shiro moved above him to bring his hand down to his trembling boyfriend's shoulder. It lessening the longer it was there. “Yeah. just like guppies. They seem to have taken a liking to you.” shiro replied with a wane smile as lance lifted his head to meet his eyes. It seemed to be weak and tentative but lance managed a small smile back at shiro. “Think you’d want to pet one? Or best for another time?”

“Maybe next time.” lance whispered his eyes going back to the hatchlings. The tension slowly leaving his body as the two sat and watched the kraken nap. Shiro smiling at lance’s words. Next time. That was progress.


	14. Siren’s song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> war hero shiro has ptsd
> 
> lance is a siren who sings to shiro to help him sleep at night without nightmares with his powers

War hero shiro has ptsd lance meets up with everynight in an underwater cave where he set up a hammock to sleep in just above the pool. There lance sings him to sleep. 

Shiro with lantern in hand made his way into the cave under his house through the cellar door. Taking the winding tunnel down several meters till it came out to underwater cave. The water lapping at the beach. A pair of glowing blue eyes staring at him from the waters surface as he made his way closer to the hammock anchored to the walls to hang just above it. A hook anchored nearby to hold his lantern. The eyes finally rising out of the water once it was set in its place. 

“I wasn't sure you were coming back. I was afraid I had finally scared you off.” The glowing set of eyes said softly casting his blue lights down to the water not meeting shiro's gaze. 

Shiro knelt down by the water and carefully cupped the siren's scaled cheek bringing his gaze up to his own. “You will never scare me away Lance. I promise you.” He rubbed his thumb carefully around his scaled cheek. “Some military officers came by unexpectedly. I couldn't risk them finding you. I wouldn't. I'm sorry couldn't give you warning. I hope you didn't spend three days alone in here waiting for me.”

“No I left to hunt. But I came back when the sun touched the horizon Incase you came back and needed me. I didn't want to not be here should you return.” Lance leaned into shiro's hand his remaining hand, snuggling thoroughly. “I was worried something might have happened to you on land, or I had upset you.”

“You could never upset me beautiful.” Shiro responded with a smile and a kiss to the siren's nose. The smile full of sharp teeth not even making the soldier flinch.

“What did they want? The officers? If they stayed for three days.” Lance asked worriedly. 

Shiro let out a deep sigh. “They wanted me to return to the capital as a war hero and train new soldiers.” Shiro felt Lance start to sink into the water. “I told them no. The war is over and it took enough from me. My arm, my husband, my sleep, my sanity. I would not have it take you away from me too.” the last words bringing Lance up more. 

“Needing me for some sweet dreams huh.” Lance said softly.

“No love,” shiro kissed his nose then his lips firmly. “I need you for my sanity and my heart. The pleasant dreams are just a gift you are kind enough to bestow on me.” Shiro enjoyed the blush painting the siren's face a nice shade of purple against his blue and white scales. He climbed to his feet to pull himself into the hammock draping his hand out to reach Lance's own in the water. “And how I have never been more grateful for them than after three nights without your beautiful song to chase away my darkest memories.”

“I find it to be a gift to me that my song brings you peace and a restful night instead of terror like most. To be able to share my songs with you brings me the greatest joy.” Lance said placing a gentle kiss to the back of shiro's hand before he began to sing to his human mate. Using his powers to lull him to a peaceful sleep and adrift for the night. A watch guardian to keep the nightmares at Bay for his love.


	15. He’s a pirate. continuation of 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuation of 6

Pirate shiro returns for his ship with the aid of the merman lance who saved him (cont 6)

“Return my ship to me sendak, and I might just let you live out your days in the Queen's dungeon.” Shiro shouted proudly from deck of his current ship. Keith beside him armed and ready. The ship crewed by the royal navy. Having been able to sneak up next to his OLd ship and crew in the fog covering the sea.

“It's a ghost come to seek his revenge.” A pitiful pirate called out in terror.

“Fools, just had the fortune to be spat out by Davy Jones. To weak to stomaches him.” Haxus shouted out over the crew while sendak stared down his foe.

“I don't believe I'll be handing anything over to you shirogane. Nor will you be seeing me to any dungeon. But I'll send you back to Davy Jones and make sure you stay there. You won't be getting a second chance from me.” Sendak seethed. 

“Very well then. Your choice sendak. Remember my attempt at Mercy.” Shiro said pulling his sword from it's scabbard, Keith following his lead along with the soldiers on the deck. He gave a sardonic smirk to sendak before yelling out a sentence that brought confusion to sendak and haxus's faces. “Ok Lance, you can rock the boat. Just don't sink her please.”

“No promises. Blue is better.” Before anyone could respond the “ship” the royal navy was on tilted back out of the water and started to separate, the pieces attached to the body of a large cephalopod, it’s skin blue hued as the water. The soldiers were able to keep on their feet though as the arms extended to grab shiro’s first ship and pull it towards the water’s surface, effectively making the cannons useless as they were pointed at the ocean’s surface. The crew on the deck taken off guard sliding into the railing or into the ocean below to be captured by mers waiting in the water. Haxus and sendak managed to stay on board. The tentacles forming a bridge for the soldiers to cross to the other ship.

“Care to change your mind sendak? Surrender is still an option.” shiro smirked at his foe as he stepped onto the bridge blue made for him.


	16. true colors goes with 21 and 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more dark shiro. weird cause this will be an earlier one. but since i did them out of order to me this is another. this little story line filling in a few prompts for me. 
> 
> warnings are dark shiro, sexual undertones, kidnapping, nudity.

The tales of the powers mer held were not rare. But they were old. Noted in old books, reports, and the occasional letter. Tears of pearls, scales that could subdue the pain from the most gruesome of wounds if ground and consumed. Healing magic, power to move the very waves, extended longevity and health to anyone who could possess one alive. A great strength if you sulled one. Other than ancient anecdotes, no such evidence of any has been documented in nearly 400 years. The closest, is the dark kingdom of the dragons. Where their nearly 1000 year old ruler was claimed to have gain much of his own power and extended life even for a dragon. But for their own records human or nature born, a mer hasn't been seen on land for nearly the same amount of time. Sightings at sea or the coast are a plenty. They are not hiding their extinse. But to take one alive is near impossible, the few passing within days of capture. Dead their scales the only thing left of value. And not worth the risk to hunt them actively. 

And yet here cowering in the corner of the royal carriage of atlas, was a mer who had taken the risk that none of it's race had for hundreds of years, to sprout legs and traverse the land. 

Traverse being used liberally. As Keith had witnessed at their last stop. The mer faking sleep to be left in the carriage. Keith had exited with his brother wanting fresh air and to stretch his own legs after being out for so many with his aliments before the meeting had healed him. returned to the commotion of the scale only clad mer trying to run away. And that is also a liberal use of the word. He barely moved better than a newborn colt or fawn. His long tanned legs gangly and shaking under him. He made it barely 3 steps from the carriage before a soldier grabbed him up and subdued him. Keith had gotten to witness the tears of a mer transform into pearls. Just as shiro had described them. All of them a pearlescents of white, blues and browns. Some round some tear dropped shape as was a popular jewel of nobles. Rare as they were. Keith couldn't stop himself from reaching out to touch one as it tracked down the boys face. A sob escaping him. Trembling like a leaf in a storm in the soldiers arms. His eyes so different from the ones Keith remembered from when he was Ill. Fevered till he thought it was a hallucination, till he awoke to see the mer asleep, head pillowed on the king's lap. 

Shiro had ordered the mer released. Catching him, himself as fell once released. The king had wasted no time shushing his pearl as he had been calling the boy since Keith had awoken. Carrying him back into the carriage to be drenched once more in collected sea water for the last leg of the journey home. 

A creature, part nature born, part more. With strength and powers long coveted on land, spoken of as an unparalleled danger in the water. Reduced to a shivering damp ball in the furthest corner of the carriage from him and his brother. Covered only in one of his own meager shirt carefully draped over his shoulders. Ducking away from the now opened door where thace addressed the king of the servants progress before they had arrived at the castle. 

Keith waited for shiro to exit before following himself. "Do you want me to collect your mer?" Keith asked. Shiro had not allowed anyone, even servants to touch the mer without his eyes on him. A tainted mer wouldn't hold as much value to his king. 

"No. You should build up your strength still. You were on the brink of death Keith." Shiro said softly. 

"But I feel perfectly fine now shiro. Like I've spent these past weeks resting. My wounds have scarred over already even. No openings to risk straining." Keith countered. 

"I know." Shiro said, turning back to the open door on the carriage to cast a soft smile at the mer still cowering within. He extended his hand into the carriage towards the mer. "Thanks to you my precious pearl. Would you like to come out under your own power? Stretch your legs a bit? See your new home?"

"I want to go home. I want hunk." The mer said lips quivering over delicately sharp teeth. 

"Lance, this will be your new home. I'm sure this is very frightening now. But I'm not going to hurt you. Nor will anyone else. Not after you did so well to care for my little brother. It's safe to come out." The king addressed the mer. 

"You were going to kill hunk. his family, children." The mer sobbed tucking in tighter. 

"That was only a threat for cooperation." Shiro responded. Only sparing a glance to Keith at his flinch at the mers words. Even hearing it from shiro himself had jarred the prince. Such tactics to get what the crown wanted more associated with their father than shiro. But their father would not have waisted such tactics for Keith's sake. "It is not a worry you should have. I kept my word they were left all well, and even a large monetary gift for their troubles. I kept my word to you. I… I was not of sound mind when I sought out the Garrett's. I am now. I won't harm you."

The mer shook his head. "Then why did you take me?"

"To keep you safe my little pearl. The Garrett's couldn't protect you after you had been found. Your kind has so much power for others to take. They'd have been killed and you taken by far more evil men to be used if I hadn't whisked you away." Shiro spoke to the mer like a frightened child. "It's for the safety of all of you. Come on out now and we will get you settled. Don't you want to get into some nice ocean water? Not just splash from an old bucket?" The king coaxed again bringing both hands towards the mer, like a mother awaiting a hug. "It will be alright. You're safe. Just come on out now, you can't stay in there forever."

The mer apparently read into that subtle threat. Come out on your own. Or you will be collected. He slid himself carefully along the floor sticking his legs out first to hang down on the steps gripping the opening to pull himself forward. His feet sitting just on the stairs. Keith's eyes trailing just inches down to the area where the mers sex would be. A dense smattering of glittering blue scales there thinning out across his tan skin, to cluster again at his knees, elbows, heels of his feet and hands. The mer's shaking shoulders reflecting light to dance over the carriage and ground. Keith only catching himself when the mer pulled his legs up in an attempt to cover himself. "Absolutely, no one will hurt you my little pearl." Keith's eyes shot to his brothers own darkened stare. The direction received. Keith giving a nod in understanding before casting his own eyes away. Till the delicate webbed toes came into view as he stared at his own feet. Bringing his eyes back up. The mer hunched in on himself and shaking on unsteady legs a step away. Keith reached behind him to grab the shirt that had fallen away. Redrapping the wet fabric over the mers shoulders. The flinch sending him off balance to tumble forward into the king's chest. 

"Easy there. Keith's just giving you a bit of modesty for the trek into the palace." The king said softly to the mer who was looking up at him from the king's chest. The tears hadn't stopped their flow just yet, but they were slowing. 

Keith cast his eyes down quickly, and his brother was correct with his amount. The shirt stopping just below the mers bottom. "If you put your arms in the sleeves it will cover more." Keith spoke directly to the mer for the first time. Looking to shiro to see if he overstepped. Getting a small smile of approval Keith continued once Lance was looking at him. Shiro moved the mer upright again and steadied him as keith held out the sleeves one at a time. Shiro guiding his arms into them before pulling the front closed. Keith frowned as the kept his arms out. “Put your arms down. It will hang lower.”

“They pull.” the mer said still holding his arms away from his body. “I don’t like clothes.” He flapped his arms a bit letting out another sob. Eyes squeezed shut. 

“It’s just for a little while. Till we get you in some water. It’s alright.” shiro consoled him. Stroking a hand through the mers hair.

“You don’t like the staring you need to be covered.” keith stated bluntly to the mer. He was getting a bit frustrated. It was a simple shirt. Nothing to fuss over.

“Mers don’t stare. Neither did the garrets.” The mer said coldly staring at his own feet still keeping his arms away from his body but not as wide. 

“Curiosity brings the eyes of many.” Shiro cooed at the mer tilting his head up. 

“Modesty will shield you from leering.” keith finished. “So will prompt movement out of site.” Keith noticed a gathering of court peeking out to see what was keeping the kings attention. Turning shiro’s attention to it. Ulaz waiting at the door for them. 

“Yes. let’s head inside now.” Shiro said to the mer. Taking his arm and leading him like a lady in court. However after the first step even shiro and the guard had to stop. Mer missing timing and pitching forward dragged to far by shiro’s hold on his arm. The leg he tried to catch himself buckling. Keith reached forward to grab his other arm before he fell lifting him up. 

“Too fast.” the mer cried. “I can’t…”

“Shhhh,” shiro whispered to him. “It’s alright. Take a deep breathe. Keith, we’ll support his weight.” shiro spoke to both of them. “You just need to make big steps. Big as you can. This will go quickly.”

Keith nodded and followed his king’s lead easily. Only every other step of theirs was met by the mers as they entered the castle. The mer had managed to stop crying, to focused on walking to keep his toes from dragging. 

“My lord we welcome your return, and the great joy it brings me to see prince keith up on his feet once more. The court will be ecstatic to hear of your success.” ulaz said with a deep bow. “The preparations you asked for have been completed as well your majesty.” he then stood up right and followed along beside the king in the procession of the guard following them. Skimming right past those who had gathered to see the kings return. Keith doesn’t doubt shiro left the nobles astir in his whirlwind to save him. Not to mention the buzz caused by the assassin keith had slayed and been injured fighting to protect his brother that lead to their hunt for a healer. Many of there eyes going straight past the royals to barely clad boy between them. 

 

“Thank you ulaz. Send word of a late dinner gathering and i will make an appearance to assuage any worry the people have. And to answer i’m sure a many curious inquiries.” Shiro cast his smile down on the mer who was now showing signs of heavy exherstian. Panting and red faced, his body trembled in their arms. Their pace slower as they went up the main stairs. “Just a little further. You’re doing so well, lance.” Shiro whispered to the mer. 

“Of course your majesty. I assume you will be indisposed till then to settle from your travels and get your guest situated?” ulaz cast a quick look to the mer and keith. 

“Yes, I wish not to be interrupted till such time.” he answered. Ulaz bowed in acknowledgement then left to handle carrying out his commands. They made it just out of sight of any nobles in the entryway before the mer collapsed. Legs completely giving out to hang limply from the royals’ arms. A cry of pain leaving him. Shiro wasted no time scooping him up completely in his arms. Keith releasing his hold on him. “You did so well, my little pearl. Shhhh. Just relax. I got you.” keith watched as the healers legs twitched and spasmed like a hooked fish in his brothers arms. The mer burying his face into shiro’s shirt crying, knuckles white and buried in his vest. 

“What… what’s wrong with him?” keith dared to ask. Keeping his voice low. 

“I believe his legs are weak from disuse. The muscles haven’t been worked enough to support him. It’s the same for long bed ridden soldiers when they first get up to use their legs again.” kolivan answered. “The muscles are cramping from over working.”

“That’s alright. You won’t have to walk like that again. Just relax. You’re alright.” Shiro consoled his precious prize. 

“Hurts.” The word muffled in the king's chest. 

“I can massage the muscles while we walk.” keith said looking to his brother. “To help ease the pain.” he shifted to look at the mer before looking to his brother again. “A small gesture, of gratitude.” keith looked away, their father would have been disgusted by such a notion, or platitude coming from the prince. But the boy had saved his life. And it was a small way to show his thanks. 

Shiro nodded at him. “Try a small bit now. See how it’s taken.” shiro spoke to him. Keith took one of the mers legs by the calf, a more intentioned jolt at the touch. He gave the mer time to get used to his touch. The scales rough under his hands. The edges catching on his calluses when he went against their direction. He switched his method to avoid doing so when the mer squirmed at the feeling. 

“Hurts. Stop please. I just want to go home.” the mer cried trying to pull his legs away. “Let me go please.” the mer pushed at the king trying to get away from him. Shiro kept a solid hold on him while keith took his hands off him.

“It’ll help if you let me.” keith snapped.

“Worry about that later.” shiro started down the hall again. “He’s getting dry.” he looked at the mer to catch his eye. “We’re going to get you into some water. You’ll like that.”

“No. just let me go.” the mer argued back pushing both palms to the king’s chest. 

“I don’t plan to ever let you go my little pearl.” shiro said holding tight to the mer. He smirked at keith when he grabbed the mer’s hands to settle the boy. The group reaching the doors to the king’s rooms. Antok opened the door for them allowing them to pass inside easily. Shiro head directly to his private bath. The large window inside giving a beautiful view of the mountains in the distance. Before them open fields and a few scattered buildings. “Here. look at this? I have a nice cool pool for you to rest in.” shiro said drawing the mer’s attention to his large sunken walk in bath. The servants had done well filling it. He could smell the salt just like the ocean. It had seats around the edge and opened up deeper at the legs. Easily allowing shiro to stand and be submerged to his shoulders. The mer looked around the room taking in his soon to be lavish cage. Lance pouted his lip at the sight. He did very much want to get wet and shift into his tail. But it wasn’t big enough for him to really get away from the humans. He’d just fit in the deepest part of the black stone pool. He'd be trapped till he shifted his legs back. 

Shiro slowly lowered both of them down to the edge of the tub. Carefully watching the wide eyes of his mer. "This is just temporary." The mer's eyes snapped to his bright and hopeful. "Till I have something built. Bigger and more worthy of your beauty." Lance's eyes glossed up at the words. Tears starting to well up again. "Let's start by removing your shirt. You want it off right?" He asked voice soft. Lance's tears dropped to the granite floor bouncing away as they turned to pearls with his nod. He slid his legs into the tub as shiro helped him out of the shirt leaving him bare once more. Shiro placed his hands his mer's shoulders. They had a good span abroad but the king's palm curled from his shoulder blades to allow his fingers to crest to his collar bones. "That's it. Your doing so well my pearl. I can't wait to see you at your full beauty."

"Wha… what… are you going to do to me?" Lance whispered softly hunched in on himself. Only willing to look at the humans surrounding him through their reflections on the water. The horrors his mother always warned him would be inflicted on him should he flounder to the surface and be caught, playing on loop in his mind. Fears that had been plaguing him from the moment he had seen them. 

The king brought his head to behind the mer's ear frills to answer back in a gentle voice. "I'm going to take care of you my treasure. I promise you will want for nothing once you've relaxed into your new home." He nuzzled the side of the boy's hair ignoring the flinch. "You saved my brothers life. I would never let harm come to you." He placed a gentle kiss to Lance's hair. "But I think it would please both of us if you would grace my eyes with your true beauty."

"You don't want me to turn so you can skin me right?" Lance asked squeezing his own arms in his hands. 

Shiro gave the mer a light squeeze before pulling back to give him space. "I would never do that. You have my word as king, Lance. No harm will come to you." 

Lance looked over his shoulder at the king before he pushed himself into the water. Wasting no time to change. His sides split into his gills fanning out to move the water. His legs fused together and slightly elongated. His fins sprouting out into the paper thin pearleacant membrane. The ends fine and feathered slightly. Matching at his hips and fluke. His scales spread to cover nearly all of the skin from his human form. Larger towards his tail smaller and more delicate towards his limbs and face. His coloring book blew away the king. Many shades of blue, mostly royal blue, some white and his tan skin tone gradient along his front back. The shine took his breath away as he stood to get a full look at his mer. The light from the windows reflecting off him like a crystal charm. Dancing blues, purple's, and greens across the room and water. A single kick of his tail had him pressed against the floor of the tub. Shiro watched as his mer curled up on his side pressed to the floor. He didn't even look back up at them. But shiro was smiling bright next to his just as enamored brother. His mer's true body and color was more enchanting than he had imagined. Far from the lifeless corpses at market. Or the flat mat pictures in books.


	17. Beach cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short little scene. no angst. just dorks in love.

"Lance what are you doing?" Shiro asked with a laugh, when he was close enough to the mer for him to hear over the waves and gulls. The mer on his back in the surf tail fluke arched over his head with his hands gripping the ends while rocking it to and fro. 

"Keith said my tail was like a kite. After hunk came out with his. I'm trying to catch the wind with it." Lance answered with a big smile on his tossed back head. Hair buried in the sand. The sun just setting behind him, the red and orange hues turning his tail fluke purple as it shone through the membrane. 

Shiro's laughter died down and his grin and eyes turned softer as he took in the relaxed mer. Lance looked at him with curiosity till shiro spoke bringing a blush to the mer's cheeks. "You're beautiful Lance." He said just as softly standing just far enough away to take in the sight. 

"I'm just laying in the sand." Lance said bashfully turning his head away and dropping his tail. 

"Doesn't change the truth." Shiro said coming up to sit beside him. 

"Stoooopppppp." The mer whined flopping over into his side and covering his face with his tail. 

"Never my cute sand dollar." Shiro chuckled brushing away the fluke to peck his adorable boyfriend on the nose. Their silhouette clearly seen behind the fin.


	18. Celestial seas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> space mer lance  
> altean scientist/pilot shiro  
> cosmo  
> mentions holts, koganes

The quantum abyss was as beautiful and daunting as they had theorized back on altea and then some. His expedition with the holt family and the koganes, as their pilot had been a once in a lifetime opportunity for shiro. One he did not regret taking despite the fact that when they returned altea will have passed just a single deca theeb and themselves 10. A decision he regretted even less with an unexpected discovery by their crew. One that both Matt, Keith, and pidge took great joy in teasing shiro about as he prepared for another space walk. Their ship following the course the space whale migration was following. Having joined them was a newly discovered sentient race of the only word they had to describe them was space mers. Similar yet not to the mer race found on water planet deep beneath the icy surface. But this race came in a multitude of blue, black, purple and red hues, and combinations there if, and some with white spots or patches even. Large wide side fins that worked like solar sails, providing heat and energy on top of movement for them in deep space. They claimed small particles of elements they came across but the solar energy Being their main source of energy. Shiro was jealous of the ability to just glide through space uninhibited by things like oxygen needs or radiation poisoning, or the vacuum of space. Unlike him as he double checked his jet pack and magnetic boots for charge and his suit for any holes since his last space walk. Finding all to be in order. Shiro made his way to the airlock. Where the happy face of one of the space mers named Lance was smiling and clinging to door. Waiting on shiro to hurry up and join him but also to get a taste of the gasses theat would jettison from the lock with him. The radio in his helmet crackled to life with Lance's voice carrying through perfectly. 

“Hurry up shiro. Your taking to long. Come out come out and play with me.” Lance pouted face pressed tight to the window contorting his pout. 

Shiro chuckled moving into the lock and waiting on the timer to open the outer door. “I'm sorry not all of us can survive in the vacuum of space. We alteans need a little prep time to leave the ship.”

“Pidge and Matt don't take as long as you and the angry cosmic wolf boy do.” Lance continued to pout. 

Shiro frowned at that the click of out door opening and pulling him into space the air releasing clearing Lance away from the door his fins wide open to collect the gasses, before the dispersed to much. “Yes because they are horrible at following protocol. And don't check their gear over. Which was a movement ago you were carrying pidge back to the ship.”

“We just lost track of time.” Lance said not making eye contact and examining his fingers. 

“Nice try. I watched the feed so did Colleen. She didn't check her battery before she left. She's lucky I refill all air supplies every night cycle.” shiro corrected his jet pack bringing him into Lance's orbit. “Don't start lying for her too. Colleen will pull your ear frills too.” 

“I didn't know it was a lie when she told me.” Lance countered grabbing shiro by the hand. “and enough about the debris mite. I got plans for us. And you have caused enough of a delay.” Lance's pulled shiro close with them chest to chest bringing a blush to his ears and his purple markings to glow. “Hold on tight we are going my speed.” Shiro did just that. Wrapping his arms around Lance's to avoid his thin membranes under his arms. Lance spread all of his fins wide and they took off away from the alteans ship and further across the quantum abyss. Passing asteroids, gas clouds and strange light anomalies they hadn't fully assessed yet. A time vision affecting them along the way. One where shiro saw himself and Matt through the academy of the sciences and exploration, as young cadets running through the halls after pranking a teacher. 

Lance smiled at him all teeth, eyes and edges crinkled in mischief. Not always a rule stickler huh?” He teased.

“I'm a stickler when it's a life or death risk.” Shiro said in a tone that meant business. “However I'm not above bending the rules if there is no harm.”

“Good.” Lance said with a nod. “Cause I'm taking you somewhere you're probably not supposed to go. But it's safe if you are with me. Pidge said none of you've seen a cosmic wolf leave their nest to strike out on their own.”

“No we haven't. They are furious beast who are very territorial, and their teleportation abilities make them even more dangerous and unpredictable.” Shiro said matter of factly his voice pitched slightly in concern.

“If you don't know them, than yeah. But it's ok cause I know these two. They are nice and won't bite. Promise.” Lance said smiling. “And we are here. Don't look red in the eye. And don't touch blue.”

“What!?” Shiro said sharply in panic as Lance set him down on an asteroid that was at his back so he couldn't see what was behind him. 

“Hi red, hi blue. How's my favorite fluffier wuffiers doing?” Lance sing songed gliding past shiro. Shiro stiff as he passed. Taking a few deep breaths before turning to observe the mess he had been literally dragged too. 

Shiro was shocked to find pressed tightly between two of the giant creatures. Both with their heads bent to be petted. “This is shiro. He's the altean I was telling you about.” Lance said as if he was talking to any sentient being. But their limited research being inconclusive of their level of understanding and sentientas. “Shiro this is red and blue.” And sure enough once of the creatures had a red tint to his dark fur and bioluminescent. The other blue hued. “Their pups are getting the push today.”

“Right.” Shiro said carefully lift a hand to wave making sure to not look the alpha male red in the eye. “Pleasure to meet you.” Blue disappeared in a flash and appeared directly in front of him. Shiro stood frozen holding his breath. Blue took a few sniffs before chuffing and pressing her head to his rubbing it against the helmet. Shiro's eyes wide in fear as he heard red growl loudly behind blue. 

“He's not touching her. She touched him red.” Lance scolded. Blue licked his helmet for good measure before turning on her mate and nipping at his ear with her own growl. Red chuffed in response but turned away from shiro heading into a cave on the asteroid.

“Awe they like you too shiro.” Lance said cheerily pulling shiro along by his hand to follow after the pair. 

“Blue might but I don't think red does. Maybe I should leave.” Shiro whispered back.

“Naw. If red didn't like you, he'd have ate your head off. He's just Moody and aloof, like Keith. All prickly on the outside, but you know deep down he's got a squishy heart full of affection.” Lance consoled.

Shiro laughed. “I didn't know you thought that about Keith. I actually thought you two hated each other.”

“Naw I don't hate Keith. He's just really easy to fire up. It's fun to tease him. He has two moods, angry or indifferent. So like to make him angry so he'll play with me.” Lance said with a smile. “But don't tell him that.”

“Your secret is safe with me.” Shiro said back with a smile. Their of group having made it to a bigger chamber of the cave came to a stop. One side had openings like windows at the head height of the wolves. Rolling along the floor was a bunch of adorable fluffy cosmic wolf puppies, just a few Thebes old covered in asteroid soot. 

“Oh they are so adorable just before they teleport away from home.” Lance cooed tilting his torso and head down to be closer to the pups a few coming over to him to lick at his face and jump on his fins. “Nooooo, you'll lose your protected layer you rascals.” Lance shooed them off his body. Aren't they adorable?”

“They are.” Shiro answered with a smile. Blue raising her head proudly. 

“Over here by the hole. So you can see.” Lance directed shiro to a spot to peer out the hole in the cave a clear view of the space whale migration. Several individuals with in view. 

“This is a wonderful view Lance but why are we watching the whales? I thought we were watching the pups teleport.” Shiro asked turning to see red lift a pup and place it in the other opening. 

“We are.” Lance said. As a flash of light replaced the pup and Lance pointed out the window. A small flash showing above one of the whales. To close. Shiro thought it's going to be pulled by the whales gravity. He lurched forward as the light became a burning streak as it fell through the whales atmosphere burning from the friction. “Oh my goddess.” Shiro said a hand clamped to his mouth.

“It's ok shiro. The soot in their fur protects them from burning up. It hardens and cracks when they hit the surface. And they pop out with shorter fur and then it grows with them as they hunt eat and grow.” He scrunched up his face in thought for a minute. “Like that egg you showed me.” Lance miminicked and egg opening with his hands. As they get stronger they can teleport farther and whale hop. When they find a mate they'll leave and find an asteroid to make babies.”

“That's really amazing Lance.” Shiro said with a smile. Less panicked when blue picked up a cub to place in view of the whales. Another flash of light and he had to admit the meteorite effect of their migration was beautiful. If he ignored the fact a living thing was inside it. Even if Lance assured him every time he winced that the pup was fine. This went on till the reached the last pup who was noticeably smaller than the others who had made their trip. He was a teal blue color of the altean ships in his bioluminescence. And he was sitting facing his parents licking their faces instead of making his trip. Ignoring their nudges. 

“Hey buddy aren't you going to join your siblings.” Shiro cooed once it was obvious the parents were having no luck. 

The pup looked at him before hunching down, after a moment it disappeared in a flash. Only to land on shiro's head startling him. He and Lance reached for it before it could fall from its failed perch. Back legs now resting on shiro's shoulder and front paws on his head.

“Well now,” Lance smiled at shiro eyes soft. “I guess he picked a new home. Kind of jealous of the little guy.”

“What?” Shiro asked eyes wide at Lance. He was caught off guard as blue appeared next to him licking the side of his helmet. And shiro would swear she looked smug, before she left the group and headed out of the cave. Red head-butted him next before leaving also.

“Sweet. They approve of you.” Lance cooed again. “Hope the others don't mind. We get to raise our own pupper together!” Lance squealed giving a delighted spin. The initial panic shiro felt at becoming a pet parent to a large and dangerous creature slowly fading way to his own excitement to match Lance's.


	19. Curious encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> baby mer lance  
> kid shiro   
> and toddler keith

Crying. That was the sound shiro was hearing. The sound of a baby crying. It had been a while since he'd heard the noise. Keith 3 now and he was 7. His crying wasn't as sharp as a baby's anymore. He held Keith's hand right in his own as they made their way under the tall peir. They weren't supposed to be there. It was off limits per their parents rules. But shiro couldn't leave Keith Alone and he couldn't leave a baby to cry either. If they weren't allowed under the pier neither was a baby. Keith clutched tightly to his beach pail with his free hand following shiro easily to the sound. His little face determined to help his big brother rescue the baby. Just like paw patrol as shiro had told him. 

The sound growing louder echoing off the rocks, water and wood in the darkened area. Shiro spotted the source easily in the surf breaking against the rocks. Wedged between two was the source of the crying. A tan little face blotchy red in exertion, with brown locks floating in the water attached to it a blue and tan fishtail giving barely a flick in the water. The same movement it seemed as the tiny bunched up fists next to his face.

“Aliel!” Keith shouted pointing at the crying baby mermaid. Or maybe merboy, shiro wasn't sure. “It's a mer like Ariel that's for sure.” Shiro said releasing Keith's hand. “Stay right here Keith don't move at all and let me have your bucket.”

“Mine.” Keith said shoving the buckets handle into shiro's hand. 

“Yep. We need to bring the baby back to mom and dad ok. So I'm going to put him in the bucket so he doesn't dry out ok.”

Keith gave a sharp nod releasing his grip on the plastic bucket. Shiro dipped it once the water was deep enough and carried to where the crying mer was. “Hey there shhhhh. It's ok, it's ok.” Shiro scooped him out of the water bring him to his chest just like he was shown when Keith was a baby. Though the mer was much smaller. He rocked his body side to side. “Shhhh, it's ok, I got you. It's ok. We are going to go on a little trip. You'll be ok little one.” Shiro shushed the baby. It slowly stopped crying shiro pulled it away from him to be met by big bright blue eyes. “There we go. It's ok.” Shiro set him in the bucket and carefully cared it to shore. Keith grabbing one side of the bucket while shiro held the other in his two hands to carry it with the now quiet and starring babbling baby mer back to their beach house. 

“Mine.” Keith said at the porch reaching in to the bucket. Shiro was quick to grab his hand. “No we don't know that. He might have to go back home Keith. Like that crab remember.” he opened the door then picked the bucket back up. “We need to name it though.”

“Knife.” Keith said with a Stern nod. 

Shiro gave him a sour look. “We aren't naming a baby mer after a weapon.” Shiro was disappointed at his family when he was named after a weapon. “Lance.” By his family.


	20. Salty kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lance is a mer taken by bad people being shipped of
> 
> shiro and keith are trying to rescue him.
> 
> kidnapping   
> failed rescue  
> broganes  
> langst

“Shiro i’m scared. I want to go home.” lance whispered. Tears rolling down his scaled cheeks. The bars across the top of the tank trapping lance away from him. 

Keith keeping look out outside the container. The lock was computerized though. The bolt cutters useless in his hands. Shiro grit his teeth. no , no. he couldn’t just leave lance here. These bastards weren’t going to win. They weren’t taking him from them. From him. 

Shiro reached thru the bars and cupped lance’s cheek, pulling his face closer to his. “You trust me lance?” he whispered back. Tears falling down his own cheeks.

“With everything shiro.” lance whispered back. None of his usual sarcasm or false bravado in his words. Just trust, faith in shiro protecting him.

“I won’t ever abandon you. I’m not leaving you behind. ever . i will always come for you. Just like the day i found you.” shiro gave a weak watery smile as lance pressed his cheek into his hand. “They are lashing out because we are close to winning. We are going to get you home and we’re going to do that live interview. They aren’t going to stop us. Even if i have to follow you across the globe ok.” shiro removed one of his hands from lance’s face and pulled out his small waterproof cellphone, handing it to lance. “Hide this. And keep it on. As best you can. I’m coming back for you. I won’t leave you.” the tears in shiro’s eyes began to burn as they bubbled over worse. 

“I love you shiro.” lance said through his watery sob. Eyes closed as he buried his face into shiro’s hand still on his cheek. 

Shiro let out his own sob at the decree. “I love you too lance, so much.” he pulled lance closer to the bars pressing his own face to them to kiss him. The salt from their tears blending in the water of the tank. “I’m sorry i didn’t keep my promise. That i didn’t do more to keep you safe.”

“It’s ok. Shiro. You did what you could. It’s ok.” lance said with a watery sob and nod. 

“What the hell is taking so long?” keith whisper yelled as he bust into the container. Looking at shiro and lance at the top of the tank. “No, no. why is he still in the tank shiro?” keith whirled on his older brother. 

“I’m so sorry.” shiro said pulling away to scale down the tank. “I’ll come back for you. I’m not leaving you.”

“You’re right we aren’t leaving him. Open the fucking grate shiro.” keith said running up to the tank to scale it himself. Shiro pulled him down and pulled his little brother to his chest.

“We can’t get him out right now keith. We have to try again.” shiro said pulling keith with him. Lance following to press to the glass waving keith off to follow shiro.

“No, no, they’ll treat him like an animal. Worse than an animal. Shiro! Shiro, how can you just leave him?!” keith sobbed and fought against his brother’s chest and hold in his arms. “No lance. Lance!” keith pulled to turn back. 

Shiro put a hand over his brother’s mouth and shushed him. “This isn’t over yet keith. He has my phone we can track it. We will bring him home safe. But not if we get caught ok. This isn’t over.” shiro said in as strong of a voice as he could. To console himself and his brother. A last look over his shoulder to see lance nod at him in understanding before they slip out the containe into the night.


	21. Royal Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i got hung up on the royal part of this one. XD
> 
> so shiro is the king of a human country.  
> lance is the mer here.
> 
> lance is held against his will. but shiro treats him well, at least for a captive. lance can change back and forth between his tail and legs. keith is here. being some mental stimulation for lance. and a verbal punching bag. as shiro's brother. and allura is here too, to save her wayward son.

The royal guard was assembled at the balcony around their king. The army below gathering into formation ready to face the threat gathering on beach just within the castles sights. 

“What’s going on?” lance asked from his wheely chair. As he liked to call it. Unable to see over the railing or crowding soldiers. He was mostly ignored. The only reason he knew he was heard was shiro brought his arm protectively around the mers shoulders. Keith standing at his brother side a spy glass to his eye. “Hey i want to see!” 

“Lance now is not the time…”

“It’s never the time for anything but what you want." Lance whined. "You said you wouldn't…"

"God just shut your fish up and help him stand or I will." Keith said with a roll of his eyes. 

"I wish I had passed out before I finished healing you. So you'd be all rashy and scratch and make your scars ugly instead of all mysterious!" The mer shouted back at the prince. Keith just rolled his eyes and went back to his spyglass. 

"Lance will you be able to stand on your own?" The king asked the mer. Though shiro had agreed to give his pearl a bit more freedom in the palace he was still just as possessive as he had been when he first laid eyes on the mer. Maybe more so with his distaste of clothing unless forced. But he did not like others having to touch his treasure. 

"I can lean on the rail." Lance sassed back. He tried to lift himself up the chair kept moving on him. Shiro set the small break to keep it steady before offering his arm to the mer. Lance got both his bare feet on the ground before he lifted himself up onto Shaky legs. The short simple cut dress covering just below his knees as he stood. The material still damp to keep the mer from drying out. His steps were slow and wobbly but he did make it to the rail to hold himself up right. The mer needing more time to find his balance with each step. Once he felt secure he looked out over the rail with the humans. "I miss the ocean." Lance said sadly as he looked out on the horizon to the sea. The king was very careful to not let Lance go anywhere where near it even when he as allowed to travel with the king into town. 

"I know. And once I trust you not to swim off we maybe able to visit. Till then I will continue to bring the ocean to you." The king said as he braced the mer from behind. Placing a kiss to his soft brown locks. 

Lance just responded with a raspberry. He learned in early attempts of escaping that it was a pointless endeavor when one couldn't quite walk like a human. His slow pace, and the quick fatigue that sent him crashing to the ground usually ended such attempts. The one time he got even a decent distance, he had dried out faster than he had expected. Prince Keith saving him from a very painful shedding experience. That time was when the king had made an effort to let him get about more to fight off boredom. It had allowed Lance to open up more and not just cower in the king's tub or the large pool that he had built for him.

A bright shine of royal blue similar to his own scales caught the mer's eye on the horizon, just to the left of where the humans we're looking. There was smoke there at the port. Several ships listing in the harbor if not outright sinking. But this was closer to the beach of the bay. "Hey can I have the glass tube thingy?" He ignored the king's chuckles against his back. 

The prince and antok turned to look at the mer. Both with looks of displeasure. "It's called a spyglass." The prince corrected.

"It's called a spyglass." The mer mocked. "And you'd be called a dry scale where I'm from." He made a grabby hand at the prince who snarled at him. "Let me borrow it. You can have it back."

"Give it to him Keith. He can't hurt it." The king instructed. His brother handing it over to the mer. "Backwards." The king said with a chuckle at his pearl. 

"I knew that." He pouted flipping it around.

"He could drop it." The prince hissed. "And you indulge him to much."

"I indulge him to my content. He did give me a great many gifts. I prefer to keep him docile and happy. Easier to get what I want. And his beauty is even grander when he is pleased." The king said to his brother. A smirk on His face as he took in his half brother's annoyance. His head snapped to the mer though as he heard him gasp and start to sink to the ground muttering oh no to himself. 

"Lance what's wrong?" The king asked following his mer down a bit but not sitting on the floor as his pearl was now doing. Arms wrapped around his legs. Keith snatching up his spy glass to look in the area Lance had been. 

"Oh no, I hope hunk is ok. Goddess I hope she didn't do anything bad to hunk. It wasn't his fault. It's never hunk's fault. It's always my ideas." The mer mumbled looking out between the slats. "She's gonna kill me when she finds me. I'm never going to see the sun again."

"Lance hey what's wrong? What did you see?" At that question the king was forced to stand S the sound of bell rang out over the land to be heard even at the castle. He looked out towards the water to see a large wave crash into the pier. Sinking part of the docks to the left of the first damaged ships. The king snatched the spy glass from his brother to get his own look. A woman adorned in the same blue as his pearls scales and pink with long white hair was barely made out. Around her men in their own bright colored armor perhaps seemed to be rising out of the sea. The water moving with them as they came inland. As if they brought the tide with their steps. The woman in blue and pink leading them. 

"My mom " Lance's answer came up from the ground. "I've never been here before. So she had to have found hunk to find me. And she's probably livid. I've never been gone this long. Like the most was a moon cycle. She's going to feed me to the sharks."

"Your mom?" Keith asked incredulously. "She is leading an army. How was she able to do that for a mer? Fishermen bring in dead mers all the time. They aren't met with raised armies."

"Cause I'm the baby of the family Keith. Can't help it that my whole family actually likes me." The mer pouted. Shiro stopped Keith with a single look from attacking the mer for that comment. But shiro also had gotten to know Lance's tells a bit more since their first meeting. 

"Lance." The king scolded watching the mer pout.

"Ok and she's the queen. So like throwing me into the trenches and burying me in a landslide is totally in the realm of possibilities of punishment for breaking the rules and hanging out with humans. And now she's gonna be proven right. And it's going to be bad. Really bad. So please hide me mullet man."

"The queen?" Kolivan, thace, and antok all said at the same time. 

Shiro stairs down on his prized pearl with wide eyes. For a moment before he spoke. "You're the prince of the mers?" He asked. 

Lance pouted and shrunk up into his legs. "Don't call me that. I'm a prince" he finger quoted not looking at anyone. "But I don't want to be. Besides I'm the youngest. I'm not needed to be a prince. Two brothers and two sisters to take care of that job. I'm good as just lancey Lance. Healer estrodanear."

"My apologies Lance." The king said to the mer looking to his best man thace. "Send for ulaz. I wish for him to bring a letter to the mers from me. Lance what is your mother's name and title so it's addressed properly."

"Queen allura of altea." Lance answered. He took shiro's offered hands and allowed the king to get him back on his feet. The king assisting him to his chair. 

"Yes queen allura of altea."shiro repeated. "Invite her to the palace for an introduction and meeting between our courts. Maybe she'd be open to fostering relations between our nation's. Specially be sure to inform her, her son is alive and well cared for."

"I don't see that going smoothly when you kidnapped her son." Keith said disbelievingly. 

"Well just have to see then won't we?" Shiro said with a sardonic grin. He started to wheel Lance back into the castle. "Send the soldiers into the city to clear people from their path. But do not engage in skirmishes if it can be avoided."

“You are going to hide me first right?” lance asked turning in the seat trying to get a better view of the humans. He both hated and loved the chair. The chair meant he could get around the palace on his own without being exhausted, but it also left him below the humans talking, and at their whims when they moved him. He wasn’t able to face any of them easily to talk or see their faces. He hardly walked on land with hunk. But when he did hunk always walked with him at his pace with plenty of patience. These humans were always in hurry. 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, what?” keith said slowing down his brother and getting in front of lance to speak to him and see his face. “You’re serious? You’d rather stay here with us than go back with your mom?” he glanced up to meet shiro’s eyes. Raising a brow. Well that might be some kind of leverage.

“No, i don’t want to stay here. But i don’t want to go with mom. I will never get back to surface again. Like forever. I want to go back to hunks. You guys are just like mildly less suffocating and controlling than my mom is going to be since you proved she was ‘right’” he air quoted. “About how humans really are. I’ll never hear the end of it.”

Shiro kept a straight face as his brothers eyebrow began to twitch and the side of his mouth lifted into a snarl. “Seriously. You’d pick a shanty town over all this? Shiro gives you everything you ask for practically. And you’re telling me all those escape attempts was just to go back to the same human village you were collected from?”

Lance crossed his arms over his chest and snubbed the prince. “I’m not some shiny rock to be collected. And hunk is way better at cooking than anyone here.” he pouted. “And hunk and his family didn’t ever make me go anywhere or keep me trapped. I could come and go as i pleased. And i did. And all i wanted was more stories. And his family tells way better stories than your boring and mean teacher lady. Mrs. sanda. Should be mrs. sandy bottom.”

Iverson cleared his throat at that from behind the king. Who needed to intervene before keith ruptured a blood vessel. 

“Lance we’ve been over this. You are safer here at the castle. Anyone could have taken you from the garrets had anyone else learned of your secrete. Including many who would be far more cruel in just taking your gifts.” he rubbed a hand down lance’s shoulder and arm. Bring the mers attention to him. He was squirming in his chair a bit.

“Yeah but you are the one who took me.” lance pouted. He was fidgeting more.

“I couldn’t just leave a shining pearl like you in the sand and flotsam.” the king said again. “Are you getting dry?”

“No.” the mer pouted. “I want my tail. And i don’t want this.” lance started pulling on the dress he was wearing as the procession continued into the palace. Keith grabbing his hands before he hiked it up to high. 

“You want to hide in the bottom of your tank.” keith huffed. “Keep your clothes on till you’re in your room.”

“You can’t prove it.” lance countered. A servant came forward with a pitcher of salt water. Standing back. Shiro and keith stepped back to allow the servant without further prompting to pour it over the mer to soak in his clothing. His fidgeting reducing quickly with it.

“Keith just take our ‘royal’” shiro put emphasis on the word. Ignoring the hmph directed at him. “Guest to his room. And see to it he has ample guards posted in and out of his room.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll babysit the troublemaker.” keith took the handles on the chair and began pushing lance ahead of him. A few of the guards following.

“You are the one who took me. Not the other way around. So who’s really the trouble maker here?” shiro smiled to himself as the two exited down a hall. He continued on with his escort to make plans to deal with the mer army at his door. He had no plans to let his pearl slip back into the waves.


	22. Making waves continuation of 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short and sweet. i can't write speeches. goes with number 20

The podium was sat in front of the large tank that held lance who was busy flitting about to get out his nervous energy. The area in front of it filled with reporters and cameras. Many already getting a few candid shots of lance. Shiro was at the side of the makeshift stage in his best suit and tie. Keith nearby in his own. But he kept his signature scowl despite all the camera’s and pidge’s pressuring to make an attempt to emote the happiness they were all feeling. They hadn’t been given the official call just yet. But as soon as they did the show would start rolling. Shiro was ready he knew matt was working the teleprompter that was set up just in front of the stage. But he didn’t feel to worried. Then allura gave him a thumbs up with a beaming smile. Show time. Shiro took to the stage a beaming smile the camera’s he didn’t even have to turn around to know lance was at the glass looking out at the reporters. Keith and pidge just behind him to the opposite side of lance. And allura just off the stage. He goes through his standardized greeting to the media and viewers. He thanked the people who had supported them to this point and announced the results of the vote. His smile growing impossibly bigger as he shared the results. Mers had won personhood in every country in the u.n. With a ¾ majority on the vote. Crimes against mers were now to be treated the same as against humans. Including kidnapping, trafficking and exploitation. Shiro didn’t hide his own satisfaction at that. Knowing what lance had suffered would no longer be minimized in the eye of the law. He proceeded to thank everyone again who helped them get there on behalf of their own organization who had lead the fight so strongly. Then shiro offered the floor up to lance. Who was already at the top of the tank to speak to the cameras and reporters. Who gave his own thanks to their supporters. After shrio opened the floor to questions. Most are directed at lance, which was pretty much expected, he is one of the few mers who speaks a human language fluently. And he knows 3. The questions range from the simple to more about his more recent experience at having been stolen away by a criminal syndicate who had dealings in illegal mer trafficking, even by animal rights standards that applied to him to begin with. What his hopes for the future had shiro growing red in the face and a few chuckles from the media. Lance has no shame sharing his excitement about sharing the news allura had told him. He didn’t have to hide his affections for shiro. They could even get married if they wanted to. But lance said he looked forward the most to going home with his family. Not forced to stay at the aquarium he had called home for so long. Or the netted area of the cove. He could go back to the salt water pool in the koganes backyard. And out to the shoal he hailed from and share the news with them.


	23. lost city

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally got to this one.
> 
> archaeologist shiro  
> arapaima mer lance. 
> 
> holts and keith are with shiro's team.   
> galra are the illegal loggers.   
> allura is a human who visits with lance. she is fighting the loggers.

23\. Lost city

Shiro was lost. And lost might be the nicest way to describe it. Getting separated from his team by his curiosity of a very brightly plumed orange bird, (it looked like it had a mustache so sue him if he wanted a picture to prove it) had been getting lost. Running into the illegal logging operation and being chased by those bastards deep into the amazon had turned it from lost with hope to not even knowing if he was in remotely the same area as his expedition. His hope at being in the correct area faltered even more when he literally stumbled into a wetland. Soaking him to the bone. He was lucky enough to get back out of the water onto a tree stump before he got bit by anything large enough to notice. But hey no accounting for the likelihood of parasites in the mouth full of water at the shock of it.

“What the hell else can go wrong?” shiro sulked at the sky from his back on the stump. And then the rainfell. Shiro found himself just at the end of his rope at that point and let out the most animalistic scream he could manage. Beating his arms into the stump. Till his prosthetic beeped and shut down. Battery dead. “poetic , i shall die here like my battery.” shiro griped to himself, before sitting up. He jerked back nearly falling in the water again as the sight of blue eyes and brown skin. A face peeking up at him from the water. Only a head of brown hair sticking out of the water.

“Uh, hello there. Uh, do you speak english?” Shiro asked the boy? Youngman? Was hard to tell from just a face. A cute face and wide eyes that cocked to the side. Wet locks dripping at the new angle. “*how about spanish?*” shiro asked in spanish. The boy cocked his head to the side the other way. “+maybe portuguease?+” He tried again.

The boy smiled at him, brightly, his teeth looked a tad odd, maybe a bit sharp even. Bringing shiro to lean back. The boy’s shoulders came out of the water, followed by his chest. “+hi! speak funny. Even human. Pale. different. Chop chop?+” The boy said rapidly. Following shiro’s spacing as he sat back on the stump blinking at the boy. Ok so his portuguease was more limited than shiro’s. But he could work with it. They could converse at least. Maybe he wasn’t so far from people as he thought. He could maybe even get a message to his friends to rejoin them to finish their search for the temple. If the illegal loggers hadn’t found it and bulldozed it yet. Chop chop?

“+No!+” Shiro leaned jerked forward understanding the usage. “+not, chop chop. Finder. Lost. I'm lost. The chop chop chased me. Attacked me. Bad people not with me.+”

The boy smiled even brighter. Teeth gapped, yes. They were sharp. Very sharp. Unnaturally sharp. He pushed himself more so out of the water leaning over shiro and dripping on him. He felt the boy’s hips land between his ankles. The weight not matching his lithe tan torso that was settled just above his thighs. Or the hands bracing him up on either side of shiro’s hips. “+lance, help. Lost human. Bad chop chop. Good pale human. Lance hide, pale hide.+”

“Lance.” Shiro said taking in the beaming smile from the boy. “+my name is shiro. Thank you lance for wanting to help me. Can you take me to your town? Or village? Home perhaps?+” Shiro made sure to use several words unsure of which lance knew. 

“+shiro follow lance. Shiro swim?+” lance said sliding back into the water pulling shiro with him by the non prosthetic arm. The angle of the movement pulling shiro’s upper half over lance’s before his lower half receded into the murky water once more. Allowing him to see the… “fish… tail…” He gasped throwing himself back and out of lance’s grasp. He sunk below the water. Leaving shiro gaping on the stump. “Fish...man… mer…. Mermaid. A mermaid in the middle of the amazon?”Shiro shrieked. Barely catching sight of lance as he surfaced again. Shiro jerking away from him. 

“+swim no?+” lance asked. Before pulling himself back up. His pectoral fins grabbing and helping him get more of his tail from the water. He didn’t seem distrubed by shiro gaping at him like a fish out of water. Shiro took in more of lance’s body now that it was in view. His inner scientist taking over his shocked and stalled brain. Overriding the fight or flight before it kicked in. the tan torso blending into scales transition darker and darker until half way they are speckled with a beautiful royal blue matching his eyes that became denser as it reached the vertickle fluke. 

“an arapiama.” Shiro spoke alOud in english as he took in the shapr of the anal fin and dorsal. His thoughts flashing to some of the pictagrams they had discovered that he believed came from the missing temple they were looking for. Maybe the gaint arapiama engulfing a human at the river at the base of it, wasn’t so accurate. Maybe it was dipicting a creature like lance. Who obviously had some sort of contact with humans. With knowing some modern portuguease. His inner scientist also leading him to reach out and run a hand over the transition between his tail and torso, where the scale became thicker and defined. It got him a smack on the hand. Which he hissed and wagged at the wrist pulling it towards him. 

“+No cheeky. Shiro cute. No treat. No touch.+” lance scolded. 

Shiro blushed. He heard cute loud and clear. “+sorry, i, uh… it was wrong of me to touch you without asking. Shiro no cheeky. Shiro curious. Shiro wrong. I won't touch without permission.+” he apologised. Lance smiled at him giggling. He stopped and blushed himself at shiro’s words. “+lance is cute too. Pretty even.+”

Lance turned away coyly. “+shiro no swim. Shiro hold tree? Hand good?+” he asked. “+lance pull. Shiro hold.+”

“+yes, i can hold onto a tree? My protetic died so i can’t grasp with it but I can move my shoulder still.+” Shiro responded. He ignored the ruffling of bridge of lance’s nose at some of the words. But lance nodded before diving back into the water. Leaving shiro on the stump.

He returned a short while later dragging a log that floated at the surface. It was as long as shiro. “+shiro on. Hold. Lance pull. Home. allura help shiro. River way.+” lance said running his hand down the log. Shiro nodded to lance as the mer brought the log close to shiro’s stump. Lance even helped get him settled on it just as shiro’s stomach growled loudly. Bringing an embarrassed flush to shiro’s face and laughter from lance. “+quick. Food home. Feed shiro. Shiro wait?+”

“+yes i can wait to eat. Thank you lance.+” shiro answered cheek pressed to the bark of the log as he smiled at lance. 

“+Shiro hold. Lance fast.+” the mer said with a bright smile before he took off through the wetlands dragging shiro with him to his home.


	24. 24. surface break SKIP ME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOT DONE SKIP TO NEXT ONE

24\. Surface break  
Surfer lance, shiro mer


	25. Abssal glow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thanks to an anon on tumblr.   
> and i even did art for this one.   
> https://metalotaku-da.tumblr.com/post/190789952219/its-upside-down-cause-my-camera-is-dumb-but-i

Deep sea mers use their lights to attract mates

Shiro a phylliroe sea slug.

Lance a coryphella polaris sea slug and janolus cristatus mixed

Shiro snatched another Firefly squid with ease as the creature tried to dart past in its own bid to find a mate. It was a tad small, so he chose to consume it himself. As he munched on his catch he took a look around at the others like him who were vying for a mate. This late in the mating season most had already paired up. The others with their bright colors and flashy displays easily draw them a mate and an exchanged squid. However shiro was struggling to attract a mate on his own. He had speed and agility over most of the others, being a phylliroe. His streamlined body and broadened flat tail allowed him to cut through the water with the ease of a fish. But he didn't have the bright colors and lights of the others. He had to rely on his ability to catch a larger squid to prove he could provide for a mate. 

There was one who had caught his eye early on, and he was shocked to find that one of his interests was still looking for a mate. The others bright blue lights and mesmerizing dancing in the water, very eye catching. Not just to the mers looking, but to the Firefly squid he mimicked. He seemed to have collected quite a few giving them away to pairs and singles alike, however refusing to accept one in return. The sign of accepting a courtship to mate. Soon the squid would return to the depths and their kind with them. 

Shiro found himself drawn to the mer with twinkling lights. Moving up in the table column as he hunted. Once he claimed a decent sized squid he looked once more to the nearly lone mer. He pondered looking at his missing arm before scowling at himself. The mer had turned down many already. With bright colors and flawless bodies. The beautiful mer wouldn’t accept him as a mate.

"Hey there stranger!" Shiro turned to the sound shocked to find the dancing mer coming down to meet him. "What's a big strong guy like you doing not being scooped up yet?"

“Oh!” shiro said as he backed up to get a clear view of the mer and tucked his squid behind him. "Uh, I," shiro smartly waved his stump at the mer and cringed seconds after at the action. The brightly colored mers eyes drawn to the action before he smiled and waved in response, moving closer to shiro's space. 

"You find a good one for someone special?" The mer asked turning the two in the water as he tried to look behind him. He stopped with a laugh and spin once he noticed the action. "Promise I won't steal your squid. My name's lance."

"Shiro." He responded before clearing his throat. "I think the better question is why haven't you been scooped up yet. You had quite a bit of attention at the start of the mating season." 

The mer shrugged pulling his shoulders in. "Yeah, lots of the others like how I look. And I'm good at luring the Firefly squid. But no one's been a very good match. I get rejected after a short chat, or short swim. I'm not very fast. But it’s not my first season of rejection. Pretty used to it at this point."

Shiro lurched at the comment in surprise. Why would those be reasons to reject Someone. His brows drew together as a question came to mind. “How many seasons have you been trying to get a mate?”

“Three. I kind of gave up. But I like making otherS feel good, and the squid are so pretty and tasty. I come every season and catch as many as I can to give to people. Even if I can't find a mate, I want others who can't keep their spirits up.” Suddenly the mer jerked eyes wide and he put some space between The two of them. “And here I am blathering and bothering you when you were looking for a mate. I’m sorry.” He pulled a squid from his Cereta holding it in front of him as he rushed into shiro’s space again pushing the squid to his chest. “This was for you, for luck in finding a mate. Someone as beautiful and strong as you should have an exceptional mate. I’m sorry…” lance was cut off as he started to back away again onCe shiro had the offered squid in his oral tentacles grasp. 

“Five seasons.” Shiro blurted out moving after the nervous mer. But he was encouraged when the other stopped in the water. “I’ve been looking for a mate for five seasons.” He carefully pulled his own squid out from his back keeping his eyes on his chosen gift. “I lost my first mate and arm several more seasons back than that. No one, no one has ever approached me for even a chat, let alone interested in Courting. Most Give me a lot of distance.” he looked up at the mer who caught his eye and held out his squid to lance with a nervous lopsided smile. “But you were the one I've had my eyes on all season. And I never thought you’d allow me to approach you. So I kept my distance.” His smile got a little bigger as the increased glow of the one before him. “But i don’t think i need more of a sign from The goddess. Lance will you allow me to court you? If it doesn’t work we can both try again next season.” he inched the Squid a bit closer to the tightly curling mer. 

“But, why would you want to court me?” lance said looking away and curling around himself like a nautilus. “I’m not… there’s nothing… I'm just me.” 

“You are just you, lance. And I will admit, I was attracted to your beatify at first. And how you danced and moved through the water. But I never dreamed you would look my way to know more. But your kindness and bravery has brought us to this conversation. It’s giving me an opportunity to get to know you, and I feel it would be a terrible idea to pass it up.”

“But, I'm loud and annoying.” the other pouted.   
“You are vocal,” shiro gave a chuckle, “and it is endearing. I have not had the pleasure of a new voice or company in many seasons. I Would relish the chance to hear more from you lance.”

“But you’re strong and fast, i’m, i could never keep up with you. You deserve A good mate, who can keep up with you.” Lance said softly pulling his arms in close.

Shiro moved even closer. “Lance, i think of myself as to be mutilated and broken to be deserving of being a mate of someone who is as beautiful and kind as you. That kind of thinking kept me from approaching you.”

“That’s not true. You’re not those things. You’re super hot!” Lance cut him off, uncoiling a bit. “Maybe a bit rough around the edges, but that’s character. That doesn’t make you Any less of a person or deserving of a mate.”

“Then neither are you lance. You don’t have to accept my request, or a courtship gift. If you aren’t interested in trying to court me, i will understand, and maybe we can try just being friends cause i really did mean it when i said i wanted to get to know you more. Or we can just part ways. But I know that I would really like the chance to court you, if you’ll let me.” Shiro said with a more reserved but still soft smile at the mer who he didn’t understand his poor thoughts of himself. But shiro understood the feeling of second guessing yourself and not feeling confident in oneself. So he didn’t think it could hurt to give lance a little more help. “And since i’m so big and strong,” He gave a little wink, “you can hold onto me, and then we can go the same speed if we travel together. But there is still no pressure to say yes, unless you want to try.”

That brought a smile from the other and a loosening of his curl. Lance tentatively reached out and placed his hand on shiro’s offered squid. “I’d like to court you to shiro.” Shiro smiled wide in return before releasing his hold on the squid, and bringing his own gift from lance to his lips. Both taking a large bite at the same time of their respective tokens. Lance lighting up and unfurling fully in excitement afterwards. Allowing shiro to reach out and touch his back gently as their eyes met. Lance laughed with joy again as he wrapped his arms around shiro’s neck allowing the pair to drift down back to the sea floor along with the descending firefly squid. 

After the next years mating season, lance and shiro found themselves content to nestle in their cavE, bellies full, guarding their egg clusters.


	26. Shinning pearl. prequel to 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so this one goes with number 21? like a prequel to royal blue 
> 
> so uh dark shiro in the this one. badly sick keith. threats of violence. nudity. kidnapping. magic healing. if someone thinks i need to add more tags let me know.

"Your majesty." The eldest of the humble fisherman's house said in greeting. Bowed deep to his king and party. The rest of the family silent as they stayed knelt with their heads down. "What brings your greatness to our humble home.

Humble it was. A collection of barely more than driftwood shanties dotting the land just out of reach of high tide in the tiny lagoon. All set upon stilts. 

Shiro nodded to that to address his subjects while he looked around at the bunch. None seeming to match the description of the man he was looking for. But the location matched And so was the proof he and his men had witnessed first hand in the nearby town. 

"His Royal Highness has come seeking the fabled healer who resides here." Thace answered after climbing off his own horse. Shiro looked back the carriage he had exited from himself. The court doctors still by his half brother's side. Trying to keep him stable and alive for this trip. 

"I'm afraid sir that I don't know who you request. We are but mere fisherman and divers. Our family has no healer." The family head of Garrett spoke nervously. 

Shiro didn't have the patience anymore for this. It had already taken 3 days to get Keith here and he didn't know how much longer he would last. He was desperate to save his brother. "Do not waste my time with lies." He said staring down his nose at the peasant. "Where is the healer with eyes that shine like the ocean? I have seen his handy work throughout your village. And I do not have anymore time to waste on riddles and half conscious memories of this miracle healer." He let out an angry huff. "I will give you one chance to procure him, if you refuse I will have your family members executed for treason, one at a time until he heals my brother."

That got the peasants moving. His soldiers circling the cowering family as the women gathered the children into their arms in a feeble attempt of protection. Their only salvation being to give him his request. 

"Please your majesty. Have mercy truly none of my blood is the healer you…"

"Start with the oldest man and work your way down." The king cut the old man off. 

"Wait!" The oldest son moved in between the advancing soldier and the old man. Shiro holds up a hand to still him. "Please he speaks the truth. None of us are healers."shiro begins to drop his hand. "But we can send for him." Shiro keeps his hand still as his eyes bore into the young man. "We assist the injured and sick in contacting him. But he does not reside here. It will take time and…"

"You have till sunset. Then you will start losing family members." Shiro cut him off. 

"The healer requires animity your majesty. He will not come nor heal with an audience." The young man spoke his family pulling at his clothes trying to stop his disrespectful speech to his king. Standing while addressing him.

"He will do as his king requests. I will not be leaving the side of my brother. Summon him."

"Then you leave him to parish, and us to die. He will not be swayed. For you are not his king to command." The boy spoke clearly though he did flinch back when the soldier brandished his sword at the peasants neck. "These are his terms my king. Do you wish for your brother to…."

"You insolent brat!" Antok bellowed. The boy closing his eyes waiting for the blow.

"Stop antok. What is your name boy?" The king commanded stepping towards the brave fool. Keith would have enjoyed witnessing the exchange if he was well enough to.

"Hunk Garrett sir." He answered looking up at his king before bowing his head. 

"Summon him. And I will agree to let him work without audience. He fails you all die. He must be here before sun down."

"Hunk no you can't." A small female child threw themselves at the boy’s legs clutching them.

"It'll be ok. He'll be ok. Lance won't let anything bad happen to us. It'll be alright." The boy consoled her before pushing her back into her mother's arms. "Can they go inside? And I will show you where to bring the prince." Hunk asked bowing again. 

"Very well. Keep them under lock thace." The king directed. "Kolivan have the soldiers bring my brother carefully. One of the court physicians is to follow." He turned back to the fisherman's son. "Lead the way."

Soldiers hustled the family into the largest home before the rest followed the king and fisherman's son down the beach. He lead them into a cave on the craggy wall that made up the northern wall of the lagoon. The party following closely having plenty of room to walk. The passageway three men broad. It opened up into a larger cavern where the prince's groans and wheezing breathes echoed off the walls and water where the surf laped at a gentle shore line in the cave. Light filtering through many small holes and from where the sea was visible from the beach. A large stone altar had been shaped into a gentle curve to hold a person comfortable just 15 ft from the beach. Four stone pedestals around it.

"You must place the prince onto the table." Hunk spoke up after he lit a few lanterns in the cavern. Giving it even more light. The sun just beginning to get low in the sky. "And then leave."

The king sneered at the fisherman's son. "You have not even summoned this healer, yet you expect me to leave my brother unintended in your care?" The king snarled.

"He was summoned as soon as we entered the cave. He won't come till you leave. You will just have to trust me your majesty. For your brothers sake. If he dies so does my family. I have much more incentive to keep him well."

The king narrowed his eyes at that. "You best be true to your word boy, and healer skilled, or this night will end in aganony for you all."

"Lance will take care of the prince. And heal him back to perfect health my king. I trust him with my life." Hunk answered. 

The king kept a dark glare on the boy as he ordered his men out of the cave. Only turning away to shoot the same look to antok as he questioned the order. The words dying on the soldiers tongue. Only he and kolvian staying behind with the king as he paused near his brother. Brushing sweaty bangs out of eyes. "It's ok Keith. Soon you will be well. And I will get to hear you complain of every task I set for you in court once more." He brought his brothers hand to his lips giving it a gentle kiss. "I'll do whatever I must to keep you at my side brother. Please fight a little longer." With that he placed his brothers hand down to his own chest and left the cave. 

"I do not trust this fool not to make a run for himself or this healer." He said bitting. "I want soldiers to row into the cave from the waters entrance. But stay hidden. Myself and the rest will prepare to enter from here should I run out of patience." He ordered. Kolivan sending antok with a group to block the sea exit. 

Just before the sun touched the water on the horizon, a blue glow began to emit from the cave. Soft and flickering. The sound of groans and whispers bleeding out with it. Once the sun had set the king had lost the patience to wait taking five guards with him as he entered sword drawn. He stopped just before the bend in the passage way. The others following their king. His eyes wide at the sight before him. 

What appeared to be a lithe tanned boy sitting naked and damp on one of the pedestals next to the bed. Blue scales dotted his body like stars in the clear night sky. His eyes glowing a soft blue. His ears tinged blue at the tips where fins seemed to sproat. Webbed toes digging into the sand beneath them. And webbed hands stroking down the ill prince's body a bubble of glowing water following their path bleeding into the prince's body. A red glow being pulled from it before it dissipated into the air. 

"You are doing so well. Just a little longer." The healer whispered to the prince as he worked. Gently pushing the hair from the prince's face. Who was staring at the boy treating him. His bare chest rising and falling with much more ease than when the king had seen him last. 

"You're so beautiful." The dazed prince said bringing his own hand up to the healers face. 

"Not so bad looking yourself there stud. To bad your family seems to be a piece of work." The healer chuckled.

"Lance, now is not the time for this. You have to hurry and get out of here." Hunk said nervously his position unseen from the king's location.

"Hunk calm down. I'm not going to let anything happen to your family. I'm going to heal the prince completely before I go. So he can't say I half-assed it and take it out on your family. It takes time. Specially in one go. It's why we break up big heals. And this poor sod has been cursed, poisoned, an infected laceration. I'm surprised he was alive when I got here."

"Cursed?" Hunk asked. And the king bristled. 

"Uh complicated, probably not the word he'd use for it. And to hard to explain right now with what I'm dealing with. But I don't know maybe he deserved it all if what you say about this king of yours is acting."

"Angel." The prince said groggily brushing his hand down the healers arm. The healer chuckled. "No, but maybe a sea angel. Sometimes I hear the good sailors say that about us mers." The boy giggled. 

The king stood frozen at the words. The healer was a mermaid. Or perhaps merman. The tales of which spoke of their great powers. But none had ever been collected alive during his or his father’s reign to know for truth. Just the tales of sailors and coastal residents. And here before him one alive seemily treating peasants ailments at his whimsy. At the Beck and call of a lowly fisherman's family. 

"You shouldn't say that Lance. What happens when he's no longer groggy and delirious?"

"Then he chalks it up to a fever dream like all the others. I'm more worried about you. Will this monster you call king keep his word? Or do I need to like beg and grovel to my mom to get your family out of here?"

"I don't know. I've Never heard tales of our current king being cruel like this. He’s never come this far out from the capital. But maybe it's stress from his brother being this bad. Everyone knows the king loves his brother despite him being a bastard."

"I hate that word. Only humans would have a concept of illegitimate for a child." 

"I'd do anything to protect my family, he probably would too."

"You wouldn't harm an innocent person hunk."

"I put you in harm's way didn't I?" Hunk said softly.

"No I will always come to your aid hunk. Don't feel guilty about this. It makes me feel closer to my grandpa. Or at least the stories mom told me about him, before the voltron treaty fell apart. Before all the nations fought. To help people, heal them. Specially when they aren’t mers. I will always heal people. It’s what he would’ve done i think.” The mer turned to smile brightly at where shiro assumed hunk to be. “Maybe by saving this human, i stopped your king from going crazy like zarkon.”

“Yeah man let’s hope so.” Hunk came into view pressing a hand the prince keith’s forehead. “Temperature is way down.” he looked over at lance and met the kings gaze. His eyes widened and mouth dropped. Shiro rushed forward with his men close behind. “Lance get out of here!” Hunk shouted unable to assist his friend with the now sleeping prince and the table between them. Lance tried to stand but moving quickly on his human legs was hard especially when he was exhausted from using his magic. He fell to the ground only able to push himself up enough to get his back to the stone altar and look up at the king with terrified eyes. 

“Get off me! Don’t hurt him!” Hunk shouted as he was grabbed by two soldiers more coming in from the sea. The small trio being surrounded. “We did as you asked. Please.”

“Hunk!” The mer called out trying to push himself up more to get to his friend. “Leave him alone!” tears started to track down the mers cheeks. His eyes no longer glowing but still shining bright as the sea at him. Shiro watched the tear track down his cheek as it pilled up and dropped to the sand. Solid. A sea pearl. Joined by more as the mer wept eyes locked with the king. 

“You dare disrespect your king…” The soldier shouted back hitting hunk on the back of the knees to send him down.

“Stop, stop, please don’t hurt him. Your prince is healed.” Lance cried tearing his eyes away to see the guards drag hunk out into view his arms bound.

“Restrain mr. garret. And send for the physician to check on my brother.” The king directed his eyes running down taking in the mers body. More scales clustering around it’s joints. Sparkling in the lantern light. Two under his eyes, and a collection where the human sex would be. Shiro assumed in had some sort of fold or slit like the dragon race to protect it’s sex. The mer pulled his legs up a little closer. The physician was quick to enter and take vitals on the prince. 

“His Fever is broken your majesty. The infection must be clear.”

“No the poison is clear, his infection i was in the middle of when you charged up in here swords out!” Lance shouted back. Tears still falling. He flinched as the king lowered himself down to the mers level. Shiro brought his hand forward and brushed his palm across the mer's cheek. The healer closing his eyes tight at the movement. He used his thumb to flick away a few tears. 

"Lance was it?" Shiro said watching the mer as he slowly opened his eyes. He smiled as those blue eyes met his once again. "It's a pleasant surprise to see the old tales of the mers magic is true." He ignored the flinch of the mer as he spoke. "Can you finish healing my brother?" He spoke softly as he rubbed his thumb over his cheek. Keeping his hold light.

"I won't do anything for you if you hurt hunk or his family." The mer said back.

"Lance, don't. Just don't make him mad." Hunk pleaded with his friend. 

"I promise that the Garrett's will not be harmed. You have my word." Shiro said to him. "Can you stand?"

The mer knodded. And went to push himself up his legs wobbled. The king helped to steady him. "There you go. Antok to you have a cover for the boy?" 

"Yes your majesty." Antok took an extra shirt that had been for the prince and dipped it into the ocean surf before bringing it to the king. Shiro nodded so antok knew to step back. He draped the soaked shirt onto the mer who let out a breath. 

"Why should I trust you to keep your word this time." Lance bit out his legs nearly buckling under him. The king caught him and settled him back on the pedestals. 

"I will keep my word. But I need you to save him." Shiro said turning the mer carefully to face his brother. 

"He is already saved." Lance placed his hands back on the prince near his shoulder and face. "He'd heal on his own with rest and normal treatment." His eyes began to glow and the water pulled from the shirt draped over him to his hands glowing with his eyes. "But if you insist."

"I do." Shiro answered taking his brother's hand. He could feel the energy on his brother's skin. He could still see the pearls falling from the healers cheeks on top his brother. 

"Angel, back." The prince mumbled as his eyes cracked open. 

"Never left buddy." Lance answered. "Sorry had to wake you again. But once we're done you can rest again." 

"Thank you." Shiro said to the healer.

"I'm not doing it for you." The mer replied. He dropped his head as the last of the red dissipated. The glow left the mers eyes and then they shut. The healer falling backwards. The king catching him. 

"You did good my little pearl." The king said to the mer scooping him up into his arms ignoring the dampness of the shirt draped on the mer. 

"Ok he's healed. Please your majesty. You got what you needed." Hunk pleaded. Looking at his friend hanging limp in the king's arms. He'd had only seen Lance so drained once. For Mrs. Ona's birth. It was thanks to Lance her second child survived. 

"I did." He looked to the physician who was checking Keith once more. Getting a nod from he turned his gaze back to the mer in his arms. "And more." Without looking up he spoke his orders heading for the exit. "See to it that the Garrett's are set free and given a substantial reward for their duty to the crown."

"What? No. No. I don't want anything. We don't want anything. You can't take him." Hunk pleaded. Antok struck him. “How dare you try to order the king. Insolent swine.”

“Antok enough. See to it keith is carried with care back to the carriage. The mers powers are wasted here on trivial matters. He will serve our country in a greater capacity by my side. Thank you hunk garrett For your service to the crown.” The king said over his shoulder as soldiers took keith out in front of him. Shiro ignored the desperate cries of the fisherman's son as his entourage proceeded to their travel. With keith laid well across one bench. He settled himself with the mer’s head in his lap. The damp shirt covering his modesty.

Shiro turned to thace who came to the carriage to see his king in much better spirits than he had been in days. Eyes widened at the sight of the mer. “Thace send a team ahead on our fastest horses. I want my private bath emptied and refilled with water brought in from the ocean.”

“Of course your majesty. The mer was the healer?” He asked tentatively.

“Yes. my pearl saved my brother.” Shiro said with a smile. “So I will make sure he is well cared for at the palace. I’m sure I will find far more usage for his talents.”

“An excellent acquisition my lord.” Thace said with a bow leaving the carriage to start it’s journey as he sent ahead the messengers. 

Shiro smiled softly at his dozing brother breathing easily for the first time in days. And the mer dozing in his lap. The first leg of their journey peaceful.


End file.
